Unforeseen Future
by CarolinaPhoenix
Summary: Five years after the rebellion General Hawthorne is hard at work in Distric Two, when a chance encounter dramatically changes his future!
1. Reflect

_**A/N: **__This is my first fanfic… I am so inspired by all the different stories. I thought I would share one of my own. I absolutely love Katniss and Peeta's relationship! However, I feel Gale was not given any justice. So I would like to explore the new life of Gale Hawthorne. Madge is a very intriguing character… and I just love Gale and Madge together! This story takes place five years after the Rebellion._

_Enjoy!_

**Unforeseen Future **

ERR, ERR, ERR…sounds the alarm clock angrily. "Ugh… Why is so hard to wake up Monday mornings?" Today is the big televised unveil of RUS, formerly known as the _Nut_. RUS is short for Rebel Union Station and is home to Departments of Defense and Ethics. One would think I'd be more excited getting ready. Considering I've pretty much devoted my entire life for the past five years to reforming the Nut into today's RUS. Beetee and I have also been working on a Code of Ethics to be used for education, research and even war… if the time ever comes again. I've given so much of myself into these projects, even though it will never be enough; I still owe it to them.

Most days I try to not think about them… my family, Katniss… Prim. As I stand here in the shower trying to rinse away all the sorrow. I can only see sweet innocent Prim. In most ways Prim was the fuse that ignited the rebellion. If her name had not been chosen at the reaping that day, we would all be back in District 12 living a different path. However, here we are today. Panem's children and future are free from the Hunger Games and lives enslaved to the Capital's greed. Now we are all working together as one country united.

I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around my waist and step in front of the mirror. As I smooth shaving lotion over my jawline, I notice how much older I am beginning to look. I had to become a man long before any child should. Now at the age of twenty five, I wear the mask of a man who has seen lifetimes of suffering, sorrow and death. As I shave and expose smooth skin, I start to look a little better. I've got to make sure I look like the _real _Gale today. I've been on TV lots of times; in fact it's actually a requirement of my job. However, today I know they will all be watching back in District 12.

These are my own personal projects that will be unveiled today. I can never be able to express how much guilt I bare. Knowing it was my bomb that killed all those innocents and Prim. In my quest to self fulfillment, fueled by rage against the Capital, I only hurt the ones I truly loved. I just hope to convey to everyone I care about back home, how very sorry I am about how everything turned out. I hope they can see that I am trying to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. I know I will never be able to repent against any of my actions. But, I've devoted my life in memory of those who were lost.

I unzip the garment bag the holds my class A's. Staring at the insignia that shows five stars, I remember the day President Paylor announced that she had appointed me as General of Panem's Army. That day standing in her office at the Capital, I was furious. I felt like I was being rewarded with the highest accolades for all the destruction I caused. I vehemently declined the offer. I was more than satisfied being a Captain of my brigade out on the front lines. Then she explained how someone of my caliber, with an understanding of loss and fierce ambition for freedom, could do a lot more good for Panem as the General, helping to reform the new country. So here I am, General Gale Hawthorn, channeling all my angst into the good of mankind.

My communicuff starts beeping, sounding that my team is out front waiting for me. "Hello Handsome." I hear behind me. Awe… Frankie the voice of reason. Her voice is all I needed to hear to snap me out of my little self brewing manic moment. Francis is my secretary, and unlike anyone I've ever met before. She's a very robust woman in her forties. She has very tan skin and artificially colored blonde hair. She wears lots of makeup and jewelry. Her very bright wardrobe actually brings a smile to my face! She's originally from District One. From a town or island called _Long Island?_ I don't know. I say it like question, because I've figured out which one it is. She always says in her stern accent, _"It's where all the movers and shakers are from. We know how to make things happen." _I have to agree with her. She never gets "no" for an answer. To be honest sometimes, she really intimidates me.

"GALE…. We're leavin'! Either with or without cha!" Frankie yells at me.

"Yes ma'am" I say as I run up to her. "Oh wow, Frankie! You look amazing as always." I say to smooth her over. She raises her eyebrow at me, but can't resist a smile.

"Oh Mr. Panem's most eligible bachelor, you are most irresistible." She says smiling at me. "Now lets' go before we're late."

"My lady" I say to Frankie, as I open the car door for her, and then follow her into the car.

The car ride to the RUS is all business. Today Beetee and I will have the usual Q & A with the press. Then we will also have a televised briefing in front of a panel of "misery seeking" lawyers that make up the Ethics Committee. They will be reviewing the "legalities" of the Code of Ethics Beetee and I helped construct.

Frankie gives me a brief profile of each of the members of the panel. Their names and profiles all send the same message; "_can't wait to suck the life you." _I know most of them are from the capital but seriously, who thinks of these names? "Can't wait" I say unenthusiastically.

"Oh you'll be fine honey." She says to me smiling. "Just flash them that gorgeous smile of yours. Then unleash the full power of your eyes on them. They will all fall under your spell and be rendered speechless." Says Frankie

"My love, I'd be lost without you!" I croon "But, I'm afraid you have too much faith in me. I haven't won you over yet now have I?" I jokingly say to her.

"Oh honey, when my husband Mr. Carter finally retires or bores me… You'll be the first one to know!" Frankie says. "Wow, look at all the press already here. Well, looks like our fun is over. Time to put your game face on handsome; it's go time."

I really do owe Frankie. She's amazing. She knows when to say all the right things to help prepare me for anything. Now I feel ready to take on this pack of mutt lawyers and defend all my hard work. So here we go. As soon as I step out the door of the car, the cameras start flashing and the sound of my name is being called my many. "Its go time" I say back to Frankie.

I walk through the crowd flanked by Frankie and an unnecessary entourage of soldiers on security detail. We are all clad in our Rebel black uniforms, even Frankie in her "power dress" as she calls it. I have to admit, at this moment I feel untouchable. Like there is no person on earth that can stop me. I can definitely take on any mutt lawyer of the Ethics Committee.

**A/N:**_ Please review and all criticism is very much appreciated! I do have a nice fun story mapped out... I hope! By the way The Hunger Games and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I am just trying to continue thier lives in a happy manner. The story will be sort of canon wrapped in funky fresh! _


	2. Renaissance

**A/N:**_Wow! Thanks to all of you reading my story! I am blown away by your sheer awesomeness! We will be meeting our lovely lady very soon… I promise! I wanted to share some character background. Gale has been appointed as General, because Pres. Paylor trusts him greatly since they worked together in the uber elite squad #451. He does feel very guilty about the way things all turned out in the past. However, now he's really trying to better the future and all the ones he loves. Frankie, his assistant I imagine to be… or sound just like Howard's mom from the Big Bang Theory! "Gaaaaaaaale"_

**Renaissance**

My entourage follows me into the "Press Room" of the RUS. As much as dealing with the press really irritates me at times, I am actually really proud of this room. Before the people of Panem could only watch what was dictated by the President. Now the people have access to all knowledge and all matters pertaining to Panem. This simple room designated to the press is actually a pivotal turning point in the history of Panem.

I greet Beetee, who looks anxiously positioned away from the microphone and podium. "Hello General, always a pleasure" says Beetee. This is his way of letting me know the cameras are rolling.

"The Pleasure is all mine." I say back to him. This is too formal for the both of us. We normally communicate with a nod of our heads and then jump right into the topic.

Beetee's mobility remains in a wheelchair contraption of his design. It has more gismos and special effects than anything else around. I swear it probably has the capacity to launch him to the moon. Where he could live self contained for all eternity. I snort at the mental thought of Beetee living on the moon. Great, now all eyes are on me, like I'm the odd one. It's time to redirect their attention to more serious matters. So I give Frankie the look. Then she walks up to the podium to get things moving.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman of the press. Thank you all for be here at the Rebel Union Station. Home of Panem's Department of Defense and Department of Ethics. This is a monumental day in Panem's history. I would like to welcome General Gale Hawthorne and Secretary of Engineering, Beetee Uirlis "States Frankie

_Its show time_, I think to myself. "Thank you for coming out in attendance today. Very special thanks to all you watching at home. Secretary Uirlis and I have been working very diligently in the design and purpose of Rebel Union Station. "I say "This is a very pivotal moment in each of our histories. It highlights our progress towards a better future. Panem is now thirteen districts united as one force. We are all working as one to better our future." Firmly I say, "A future earned from our past. We must never forget those who fought for our freedom. We will always remember those who died for our freedom. They are the very embodiment of Panem and the future of Panem."

"Now I invite you all to have a tour of this magnificent new building. As you journey through Rebel Union Station, you will find the names of all the men, women and children of Panem, who lost their lives, while fighting for a better Panem and our freedom. They will never be forgotten. Little pieces of them are written in stone and carried in our hearts forever." I continue "Now those of you at home will have a chance as well to view Rebel Union Station. It will immediately follow this broadcast. It is a very special tour through this magnificent building, guided by our very own President Paylor, as well as myself. I only hope that you will feel the same overwhelming sense of pride and accomplishment as I do, while you tour the building. Without all of you, none of this would be possible." I motion to the room. "We are Panem! We would once again like to thank you all. We have a few minutes left to answer any questions and then you are free to tour Rebel Union Station." I concluded

Thankfully everyone was eager to view Rebel Union Station. After my retreat from the podium everyone was lining up to head out of the press room. Good, 'cause I'm really not in the mood for questions. I'm running a serious adrenaline high after that speech.

I once believed that there was no greater high than the feeling during combat. Man was I wrong. Speaking in front of a large crowd is like no other feeling I could ever imagine. When I am in the moment; I feel like I am channeling the powers of a God from the distant heavens of the past. I think now I have a better understanding of I really feel unstoppable. Bring on the Mutt Pack… I mean Ethics Committee.

Beetee and I head towards the conference room where the panel made up of the mutt pack await us. They are probably already foaming at the mouth. I guess for as mankind goes, there will always be good verses bad to everything.

"Oh, General Hawthorne, I don't think I've ever been more proud than I am at this moment. I felt like I was sixteen again, swooning as my crush said everything I ever wanted to hear! I would kiss you right now if Mr. Carter wasn't such a deadly man."

I snort thinking about the calm man, as I smile down at her. "Frankie a little danger doesn't scare me. If only all these cameras weren't around to stop me." I croon back to her.

"See you unleashed the full force of your eyes over everyone in the room and at home, and they were all rendered speechless!" Frankie says, beaming proudly to me.

As Beetee and I have a seat at the designated table across from the panel, I notice it's starting to feel like an interrogation and it hasn't even begun yet. The Code of Ethics manual was a joint process, as we collaborated with people from all thirteen districts. It is a collection of beliefs set forth by people chosen to represent each district. All unique circumstances accounted for with the hope that every choice that is made, will be done for the good of Panem and mankind.

Not long after we sat down they immediately jumped into questioning. I let Beetee do most of the talking right at first in hopes it would speed up the process. Beetee has a way with people. Most people he seems to rub the wrong way. If he's interested in a topic, he could go on forever. However, he gets sort of frustrated when it seems a person doesn't understand. So he will go on explaining in great detail the reasons and justifications of each process.

I would have been more than willing to let Beetee drone on excitedly over each topic. It seems one panel member in particular is hell bent on singling me out. She just started speaking right over Beetee, who seemed unphased by her rudeness as he just kept explaining.

I look over at her with a cautioned expression. She sat at the far right of the panel. The man sitting closest to her seemed to have positioned his chair as far away from her as possible. "Looks like he drew the short straw" I think to myself, as the man seems cowardly perched away from her. I let my eyes roll over her. Taking in the atmosphere around her which, tastes of determination and even hints of danger, yet I still can feel myself being drawn to her magnetically. Humans have the natural instinct to retreat from danger. Yet, I clearly lack that innate sense of repellant. Being able to head straight first into "danger" allowed me to hunt all those years in the forest of twelve… illegally, and helped bring my soldiers and myself back home after the war.

I feel my hunter instincts compel me forward as I fully take her in. She is one of the only two women that make up the panel of five committee members. The other woman appears to be in maybe her fifties and has been nodding off to sleep under her glasses. _Margarita Thorne_ her name plate reads. I would say she is probably around my age. She is wearing what appears to be a form fitting black ladies dress suit, with a white top peeking out from underneath. Her red hair is pulled up into some fancy up-do. Her hair is a very deep strawberry blonde color. Not a _Capital_ red color which I would have expected from a person coming from the capital. The dark clothes and her hair pulled back against her cream colored skin, makes her eyes almost hypnotizing. Her eyes are the color of a cloudless blue sky back home in District Twelve.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snaps me back into the moment. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question Mrs. Throne." I ask questioningly.

"It's Miss Thorne, thank you. General Hawthorne, given your lack of recent travel to all thirteen districts; what is your take on the belief that there may still be loyalist to the old regime hiding throughout the districts?" She says with accusation in her tone.

I have only avoided one district… District Twelve. My mother and Posy are always sending me invites through the mail or over the phone for a visit. The truth is I just don't know how I can face them at this time. "It is true I have not been able to visit all the districts personally at this time. Now that the building of Rebel Union Station is complete, and that completion of The Code of Ethics Manual is pending on this panel; I will have a lot more time to travel to the districts in the future as I had intended." I say back to her. "While although I have been busy here in District Two. I did communicate almost daily, with representatives from each district. So I do feel very well informed on the progress and even the rumors circulating from each district."

"Gen…" Miss Thorne starts to speak before I cut her off.

"I would like to remind the panel that while we are in a time of peace and rebuilding, the military of Panem is still aware that underground networks of Snow loyalists may still be in existence. That period of Panem's history is what I truly think of as the _Dark Time._ A time when the people were suppressed from knowledge, communication, the ability to experience their own free world, and even one's own ability to provide for their family was taken away. The people of Panem worked as slaves for the greed of the Capital under the old regime." I say fierce intensity as I glare at each member of the panel.

This back and forth between the panel and Beetee and I goes on for what seems hours. The red haired woman goes "toe to toe" with me on every question. I stare into her piercing blue eyes, as she refutes every answer I give her. I have to break away from her trance. I search the panel for questions from anybody else, but Ms. Thorne just commands all my attention. I mean, none of these other weasel mutt lawyers will even speak up. It's like they are all scared of her.

Finally one speaks up, "Committee members that conclude the first half of this hearing. We will meet back in two hours after our recess. Hearing adjourned." He states as he hits the gavel on the wooden desk that makes up their panel.

Beetee and I look and each with wary glances and head straight for the doors. Frankie meets up with us at the door. "General, you want me to meet up with _Red_ in the bathroom? I would love to just rip her to shreds… nobody messes with my man!" Voices Frankie, while glaring daggers over at Margarita Thorne.

"Oh Francis, that's why I love you. You know sometimes I think I may just use some of my power to get rid of that Mr. Carter." I jokingly croon "I think I can handle Red. Some battles are better fought with words. Like that ancient saying, _the pen is mightier than the sword._" I say while looking at both Beetee and Frankie, "I definitely can see the truth in that statement. You two go ahead to the banquet room. I'll catch up. I need to use the restroom first."

"I'll save your spot General. After all, you are the best accessory any girl could have at a big even such as this." Frankie says proudly.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" questions Beetee.

"No, you are the deflector. People will stop to say hello. They just don't sit down and get comfortable when you're around." States Frankie "Making you my secret must have accessory!"

Smiling proudly, he says "Oh! Well then I must not keep our lady waiting." Then off they go towards the banquet room.

I could really use some fresh air to clear my thoughts. The building is buzzing with people and the press is everywhere. I am really thankful President Paylor and I had recorded the special tour of RUS last Friday. There was nobody here except one camera crew and one stylist. And of course both our personel security details were present. The great thing about them is they practically make themselves invincible. So it was just basically us here in the building... no frills. Just they way I prefer.

Appearing from nowhere is Sergeant Major Kyran. He leads the security detail. "Need a moment alone General Hawthorne?" he asks.

"Yes Sergeant Major. I am stepping outside for some fresh air." I retort.

"I understand needing a moment alone sir. However my duty entails that you are priority number one. We can use our communicuffs if we need to speak. There are plenty of soldiers positioned around the parameter. Please enjoy your moment of solitude General Hawthorne" says Sgt. Mjr. Kyran.

"Thank you Sergeant Major" I reply dismissing him.

I take a deep breath when I finally get outside. Internally I wonder what happened to that feeling of being untouchable that I had felt earlier in the day. This day was beginning to drag on. I can only thank the stars for having a two hour break before I have to return to what is now starting to feel like a slaughter from the mutt pack. Being the General did have a lot of perks. I had a lot of input into the design of the building, and since I am the General they had to listen to me. I never in a million years would have imagined District Twelve's very own pink haired escort, Effie Trinket, was actually a very talented architect, way back then. She probably never would have imagined that she would one day be working with that openly defiant hooligan from Twelve either. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she had secretly wished my name to be drawn all those year for the reaping. I let out a slight laugh, as the thought alone puts a big smile on my face.

Working together on the design of a publicly open government building in District Two was something that neither Effie nor I could have ever imagined possible before the rebellion. Although the war led to some bad endings, this new way of life and endless opportunities are starting to make up for all the bad. Honestly working with Effie was actually kind of nice. She is very meticulous about every detail, always on time. And honestly she was a little reminder of home I got to see every day. Effie really is an amazing architect. I am sure every person looking around Rebel Union Station feels the same way. The grounds and building have this feeling of grandeur, yet welcoming of you at the same time.

The reality is war changes every person. But as we push through all the remaining pain and angst in our souls, a brighter light begins to shine through allowing us to enjoy happiness and bliss. As I see these projects come to life and hear stories of happiness from others, I feel something lift from my chest. I don't know if I will ever deserve to be truly happy in this life. But, I can recognize that it feels really good to be able to contribute to the happiness of another person.

I sit down on one of my contributions to Effie's design… A boulder that actually looks like nature had intended to use as a bench. I found it hidden under overgrowth of vegetation. I said "this rock has to be under a tree at the new Rebel Union Station." To my surprise she actually agreed with me. I don't know how she did it. But Effie created such an inspiring place. It's as if each person had these amazing talents or ideas that were all being withheld before. Now Panem seems to be exploding with new ideas and building forth. We are experiencing a true _Renaissance._

As I sit here on the boulder my fingers trace her name. This is where one would find Primrose Everdeen's name on the grounds of Rebel Union Station. I personally planted the primrose bushes all around this little area. I don't think I will ever be able to convey how much guilt and sorrow I still feel over Prim's death to all of them. I just wanted to create an area that I know Prim would have loved to spend time in. The boulder sits under a nice shade tree with lots of flowers and primroses growing around. Here you can feel the world around you. This is my favorite spot in the whole world. This is the only place I can feel like _me_ again.

I've only been resting on this bench a little while when I feel like I am being watched. Not security detail watched, but like the kind of watching that alerts my hunter instincts. I quietly glide around the tree, when red… I mean _Miss Thorne_ catches my eye. Why is this mutt lawyer invading my own personal sanctuary? Didn't she get enough "blood" as she watched me silently deflate during the hearing? I think to myself.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **_A very special shout out to Ellenka, Solaryllis and luis1113 who wrote me very inspiring reviews! I can't even begin to express my gratitude! So right now in the story, I am just trying to build up visually where Panem is now. War does definitely suck, however a lot of good can rise from it. My hope for this story is to that even though there were really no happy endings in SC's Mockingjay, the lives lost, were not done so in vain. Panem and the people of Panem are all experiencing renaissance. Please let me know, if the story is too… anything! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Carolina Phoenix _


	3. Red

RED

"Miss Thorne?" I call out to her stops walking and turns around and raises her eyebrows at me. As if questioning me as to why I am calling to her. "Was there something I could help you with? Or were you just out enjoying the surroundings?" I say to her with slight irritation in my voice.

"Oh I am sorry _General Hawthorne_. I didn't mean to intrude." She replies

Oh two can play _this_ game, I think to myself. The old saying, _Kill them with kindness, _is something I now try to practice first. "Oh no, you are not intruding at all Miss Thorne." I say affectionately "In fact I would love your company as I walk the grounds. I can even give you a first rate tour of Rebel Union Station. I am so proud of this building. I would give great honor to be able to show you around." I smile, holding my hand open towards her "What do you say?" Not really giving her a chance to say no to me. Hopefully I can win her over and she will leave me alone once the hearing resumes.

She purses her lips and looks at me questioningly, perhaps to determine my motives. Then she smiles at me and says, "Of course. I would be honored to have the General give me a personal tour." She doesn't take my arm, but she moves in right along side of me.

"It's Margarita. There's no need to be so formal out here" she waves motioning with her hands.

"Very well Margarita." I offer my handshake to her and say, "Gale. It's very nice to meet you." This time she smiles and receives our handshake. I smile as I take in her firm grip and look down smiling at her too. When I meet her eyes, something inside me stirs and I quickly relax and let go of her grip.

I hope she didn't notice my hesitation. She is definitely the last person I would want to find one of my weaknesses. The way her fellow panel member s seemed to be repelled away from her, make me wonder if I am signing my own death wish. Although standing next to her, I don't feel afraid or the need to run. I actually feel a sense of familiarity. Something about her eyes makes me feel _connected_? I think to myself questioningly. No, that's crazy. I just need to dismiss that thought. I have never met Margarita Thorne in my life before today.

"So _Margarita, _are you enjoying District Two?" I ask to break the awkward silence that's beginning to brew between us. "Yes, I have been enjoying myself." Laughingly she says, "I think right now I am the envy of all the women in Panem."

"Oh really, now why is that?" I say playing coy. I know this is flirting with danger, but after she grilled me all morning long, it only seems fair.

"Well it's not every day a girl gets the chance for a private tour with _Panem's Most Eligible Bachelor." _She rouses, "It's really an honor _General _Hawthorne."

Every time she says_ general_, she declares it with such venom. It really makes me smile. It means our little game is working, and I may be winning.

I smirk at the thought and say to her "why don't we start in the gardens and then we can head inside." I lead her towards the gardens, secretively removing her from my little sanctuary.

We walk right alongside one another on our way to the gardens. Though neither of us said a word, I felt the static between us was at one hundred decibels. Surely she must have noticed it too.

Upon the entrance to the gardens, she stop right in her tracks and said "oh wow, it's so beautiful" her face all lit up smiling.

I must admit, seeing her melt into a peaceful expression, was definitely worth it. I lead her inside and say "there are flowers and plants representing all the districts in here. It was quit an effort in the beginning to incorporate them all into the design of the gardens. However, it was all worth the trouble."

As she was walking through the gardens, she turned to me and said, "It feels magical in here. Like I'm in one of those bedtime stories from when I was a child."

Seeing her smile and looking actually happy, was making me soften up as well. We just stood there smiling and looking at one another. Maybe she's right, this place is magical. But, when we make eye contact, I feel something radiating through me.

Is it even possible that we have some unspoken connection? I think to myself.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" alarms my communicuffs, interrupting our brief moment. At the sound, Margarita turns and heads towards the small pond. "Hawthorne, its Beetee. You alive or did you fall in the toilet?" He laughs.

"No, I am alive. I am outside getting some fresh air" I return.

"Well, take your time. The speakers during this lunch presentation are only good for nap. Frankie already dozed off behind her glasses. I think I may join her as well. We have a nice little table in the back corner, if you need a hiding place" offers Beetee.

I laugh at the thought of Beetee and Frankie sitting upright in their chairs, napping away, while the speakers drone on. "Thanks for the heads up Beetee, I think I'll stay out here for a little while longer" While looking over towards her, "It's actually kind of nice out here" I say to Beetee. "I'll meet up with you both before the hearing resumes. "

While I'm using my communicuff, I send Sergeant Kyran a message letting him know I will be outside a while longer. Here I am a grown adult. A military general and I now check in with people. I never even did that with my own mother, I think to myself.

I look up to find Margarita standing by the pond staring off into some nearby bushes. I walk over to her, not wanting to completely intrude in her moment. I announce my presence, "it's beautiful." She turns and looks up at me with a defeated smile.

"Is everything ok?" I ask her.

"Of course, they just remind me of home, or family… or just a different time." She says quietly. I followed her gaze. She is looking at some primrose bushes.

"Margarita where is your home?" I ask her curiously.

She lets out a defeated sigh, "I don't really know anymore. I've been away for so long. It all starts to feel like an old dream, not a distant memory."

I am completely taken back at this moment. Something inside me compels me forward to comfort her. I gently place my hand on her back as a small gesture. She looks up to me surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think I was just caught up in the moment of all this beauty. I am really ok. We should probably head back inside." She says as she starts to walk away.

I feel so conflicted. An hour ago I contemplated taking Frankie up on her offer to take _Red _into the bathroom. Now after seeing Margarita looking so hopeless, something inside me just yearns to just hold her.

"Margarita" I call to her as she walking towards the garden's exit. She doesn't stop so I call her again, "Miss Thorne wait, please I didn't mean to upset you."

She stops and turns to me, "you don't even know, do you?" She lets out an exasperated sigh "I was foolish to think you would even remember…. I just hoped _you_ would remember."

She stands there defeated like a wounded animal. I gently take her hand in mine and tell her, "I'm sorry." I look down into her eyes, searching for some answer within them.

As I look into her sky blue eyes, so many feelings, emotions and memories flood through me. There is just this unexplainable sense of familiarity being this close to her. I can feel my heart betray my mind, and now my mind defies logic. Staring into those eyes and holding her within my hands, I can feel the electricity coursing between our bodies.

"Madge" I whisper questioningly to her. A smile starts spreading across her lips and before it can reach her eyes, I pull her into me, hugging her so tight. I don't know if it's real or not real. I can feel her body against mine. I close my eyes and breathe her in, she smells so impossibly wonderful. I pull away to look at her, but not letting go of her.

She has tears forming in her eyes and whispers, "you remember me… I really never though you would, I just hoped… trails off.

"Is it really you Madge?" I ask her; almost afraid she will disappear if it really is her.

She softly smiles and nodding her head yes. "Yes, it's really me. Madge Undersee… or at least I once was" she says drifting at the last part.

"But, how can that be?" I ask her while shaking my head. "I was there… I saw your house… it was gone."

She takes in both my hands and grips them tightly, looking up at me. "I searched for you in the crowd of survivors. But none of them were you. Your house was gone… So I figured you were gone" I tell her.

"It's a long story. Most days I feel like I am still waiting for myself to wake up and things will be as they once were. But, that never happens. It hasn't been all bad though. I am here… with you" she says smiling. "General Gale Hawthorne… now this really feels like a dream."

"I have so many questions for you" I exclaim. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Start with the easy ones" she laughs. "I don't think we will have enough time to catch up before the hearing resumes."

"You're right" I concede. "Well, why are you Margarita Thorne? I thought you weren't married _Miss Thorne" _I say trying to mimic her tone from earlier.

"You want to know about my name and marriage?" she says with a smirk. "Well Margarita is another form of Margaret, which is what Madge is short for. I wanted to keep a part of me…and..." she pauses and looks down at our entwined hands. "And Thorne…" She looks back up at me while biting her bottom lip, as to get a better feel of me. "Well, Thorne is short for Hawthorne."

I am so taken by surprise at her words. I just stand there staring at her in complete amazement. Oh no… She quickly looks away, and loosening her grip on our hands. I need to get back into the moment I think to myself.

"Wait…where… what…what are you doing?" The words stumble out of my mouth. I grip her hand, to let her know that I don't want her to go.

"You're mad at me? You just stood there staring at me. I've seen that look before from you back when we were kids." She asks me with uncertainty in her voice.

"I needed a new name and for some reason, you were the only person I thought about." She looks up at me and says, "I immediately thought of Hawthorne, but I didn't want to ever get you in trouble if something ever went wrong. So I went with Thorne…Margarita Thorne. It was a little of me and a little of you. So it sounded perfect at the time."

Wow… Madge was thinking of me then and possibly this whole time? I can't even believe this is really happening at this moment. It feels like a new world of possibilities is opening up.

"No! It is perfect… I mean… I'm not mad at you," my words stumbling out again. "I mean, I think I might be in shock? It's like you're back from the dead."

I look down at her and she looks up at me, meeting my gaze. Looking into her eyes, while holding her hands, I feel as if an electrical current is pulsing through me. I feel something that maybe I've never felt before, or maybe I have. I'm not sure, but it does feel like an entirely new sensation.

"No, I am not mad… I think I am happy." I say smiling "As if new beginnings are on the horizon."

A big smile spreads across her lips. A breeze blows over us and a locket of her hair falls to her side. I raise my hand like it's the most natural thing to do and replace the fallen hair. I hesitantly tuck the hair behind her ear. With the electricity coursing through my veins and touching her so close, I just want to lean in and kiss her. I could… But, I won't. Not right now at least.

As my fingers softly graze the side of her head, she looks down at the ground. So I quickly pull my own hand back. I wonder what she is thinking right now. Is it possible that she could be feeling the same electricity? Or am I just so starved for that feeling of home, that I am wishing she felt the same as me?

"Ahhh" I let out an exasperated sigh as I run my hand through my hair. She looks up at me, and I smile casually back to her.

Why am I acting like I am sixteen again? I think to myself, _hells teeth_… I'm a grown man.

"Madge, will you have dinner with me tonight? You can ride back with me after the hearing. That will allow for plenty of time for long stories." I ask her, not wanting to let her go yet.

"Yes, I would love too." She then pauses and says, "I'm not sure if that will be a good idea if we leave together. We are basically hidden from everyone out here, thanks to the tall trees and bushes. But, inside… well everyone and all of Panem are basically inside to see us together." She smiles, "maybe you can pick me up or we can meet somewhere?"

She does have a good point. But, I'm not ready to let her out of my sight yet. I fear that once she does, this will all go away. I know it may seem odd if I offer an escort. But, being General does have a few perks, and this is the perfect opportunity to take advantage of them.

"How about Sergeant Kyran brings you to my place? He is the head of security and I trust him with all of my important matters." I offer her, hoping she will agree to it. "I mean if you are comfortable with coming over to my place. It's just that it's private and nobody will be there to bother us." Nobody…no security, press or anybody else to ruin it, I think to myself.

"Of course, your place sounds great." She smiles, "I'd like that."  
>"Shall we make a way to back to the hearing <em>Miss Thorne?" <em>I jokingly say, as I turn to lead us back inside.

"I suppose we shall, General. However, it may be best if we walk separately… Don't want to send the wrong messages, do we?"

"You're right." I say, as she starts walking ahead of me towards the RUS. "Wait!" I call out. "Are you going to continue drilling me in there like you did last time?" I ask her cautiously with my eyebrows raised.

"Gale" she says smiling and shaking her head. "You really haven't changes much since we were kids… You still can't tell when a girl is trying to get your attention."

"Oh" is all I can manage to say.

"_I'll _see you later." She smiles back.

Once I get inside I head straight to the restroom. I immediately splash some cold water on my face; in hopes it will spring me back to reality. I can't believe how dramatically my world has changed since this morning. I can't wait for later, when Madge tells me what she has been doing these last five years.

As I look in the mirror at myself, I think I am beginning to recognize something I haven't seen on my face in years… _hope_.

I locate Kyran on my communicuffs and walk over to his location. "Sergeant, I have a special task for you. Once the hearing is over, I would like for you to please escort Miss Margarita Thorne over to my place. I would like for this to be as cautious as possible. I really don't want her to be involved in the media's fascination of _Panem's Most Eligible Bachelor._"

"Also, if she wants to stop at her place and freshen up, please allow her to do so. Just…Don't let anything happen to her… I mean, I trust you man. She's just…she's just important to me."

"Yes, General. I am honored that you would entrust me with this special task. You have my word; she will arrive safely and discreetly" Replied Sergeant Kyran.

"Thank you."

I walk over to the room where the Ethics hearing is getting reading to begin once again. Beetee is already seated at our table. I look around to find Frankie, who's sitting in the back of the room. She's typing away on her handheld.

"Thanks for joining me _Sleeping Beauty." _I croon "I heard you enjoyed a nice little nap, courtesy of the lunch speakers."

"Yes I did enjoy myself. Sleep is part of my beauty secrets, not all of us are camera ready all the time." She smiles, "and besides someone had to represent General Hawthorne at lunch. So you're welcome!"

"Anyhow, how was hiding outside?" Frankie laughs.

"It was surprisingly great!"

"I figured it had to be something special… I don't think I've ever seen _that_ handsome smile on you before."

"Awe Frankie, what would I do without you?"

"Oh, you'd still be the handsome General Hawthorne… just a little less special" she smiles. "Now get up there with Beetee, so this hearing will hurry up and end."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I walk over to our designated table and position myself near Beetee. "Secretary Uirlis," I say to Beetee as I take the chair next to him.

This sense of formality we use between us is something we laugh about later. Beetee and I would rather be working behind the scenes, instead of in front of the cameras. However, it's a simple compromise that enables to more activities of our choosing.

I watched as all the committee members returned to their seats as well. Madge… or _Margarita Thorne _as she was known here took her seat at the end of the table. Now that I am looking at here from across the way, I wonder how I hadn't thought that maybe it was her.

I guess our time spent back home as kids, the most fore thought of my mind always revolved around surviving and taking care of my family. Truthfully, I thought of her as the _mayor's daughter_. It wasn't really until Katniss had left for the games, did I view her as someone other than _that._

At first we would make eye contact and then we started actually talking to one another… Well, I stopped sounding so venomous towards her, once I realized she was worried and missing her friend too. First we talked about Katniss. Then we realized we shared a lot of the same views, and started talking about the remote possibility of a rebellion.

I guess that's where I went wrong. Once I knew the possibility of it was eminent, it consumed my every thought. I think revenge or something like that clouded my every thought or judgment after that. It took one moment…Prim, to finally put me back into reality**.** Now, I channel everything I have into making Panem a place perfect enough for Prim.

Before the bombings destroyed Twelve, Madge had become someone I cared about. We were both worried about Katniss. She would let me rant about the Capital. Then she would even through in her own ideas and fuel into that fire.

I had always pictures her sitting pretty as a disillusioned merchant in the mayor's house. Yet, she was nothing like I thought she had been like all those years. She had all these amazing thoughts and ideas. She was desperately trying to find rebel connections for us. She would amaze me with something new every day.

That night when the bombings started, I felt like I was losing everything. I had just seen Katniss in the exploding arena, before the TV screen turned black. So I figured she was dead. Then I had got to the mayor's house only to find blazing remnants. My last hope was that she would have made it out with the other survivors.

I searched for her amongst the survivors, but I never found her. At that moment I was so enraged at the Capital. They had taken killed my father, starved my family and now killed the two women I cared for… maybe even loved in their own different ways.

Madge was dead… or maybe just Margaret Undersee was dead. I had mourned her years ago. So no wonder I didn't make the connection with the red haired, mean, Margarita Thorne sitting here today.

I look over at her to see her looking my direction. She gives me a slight smile and then quickly turns to her fellow committee members. Her face goes immediately back to business. I really hope she doesn't grill me again.

Was she really trying to get my attention? I think to myself. I can't believe how much has changed in only a few short hours. I can't wait for this to be over. I will be able to spend the rest of the day with _my_ Madge. I have to know what happened to her and what she's been doing all these years.

"Ladies and gentleman we will now precede with the hearing" confirms the lead committee member as he strikes the gavel on the wood. He begins with reiterating the purpose of this hearing and goes on to say its intentions are within the best interest for the citizens of Panem.

To my utmost surprise and satisfaction the effects of today's lunch are still lingering amongst the committee members and anyone else in the room. Nobody is really speaking up, they all just him keep reading as he breezes through each new topic or question. A few questions are directed my way, but I just answer with yes or no.

"Clank!" sounds the gavel on the wood desk. "General, Secretary and committee members, I call this hearing to an end. Today's hearing was quite successful. The Code of Ethics manual will be of great use for Panem of today and continue with the Panem of tomorrow" Concludes the lead member.

Wow, I can't believe it's finally over! I flash a quick smile over to _Miss Thorne, _who smiles back before she turns away. I'm still reeling inside, on how much everything has changed in my life in only a few hours.

"Well good man, it looks like all our hard word for the past three years is complete." States Beetee "Now that the Code of Ethics manual is complete, what are we going to do with all our free time?"

"I'd say that frees up more time to work on some of our more leisure projects. How about we get to work on the new revolutionary hovercraft we started on years ago?"

"That sounds like a plan. I belong in my lab, not out here in front of cameras and political events." He laughs, "I only tolerate being Secretary Beetee, because all the lab time I accrue with that title."

"Yeah Beetee, you're not so bad to be spending most of my free time with." I joke back to him.

"My two favorite guys!" squeals Frankie as she wedges in between Beetee and I. "I can't believe this project is finally over. I am going on vacation starting tomorrow! I think I'll take Mr. Carter with me to District Four. After spending three years cooped up with you two, some warm water and beautiful beaches will do me some good."

"You are most certainly deserving of some relaxation Frankie. Like I always say, I'd be lost with you!"

"Thank you General Handsome… I mean Hawthorne. Now let's go home… I can't wait to pack!" exclaims Frankie.

I just smile and follow her towards the exit. We all have to stop and pose for a few pictures with the Mutt panel… and _Miss Thorne, _who stands on the opposite side of us. I glance her way a few times as the take the pictures.

"Did you have a change of heart towards Red over there?" Asks Frankie, as she eyes me warily.

I quickly recoil and compose myself. "What? Umm… No why?"

She smiles. "I used to be young once. I know what giddy and anxious looks like. The way you two were _interacting_ during the first portion of the hearing, I'd say there is some chemistry brewing there." Frankie says to me.

I just stand there shocked for a moment as her words sink in. "Frankie I thought she was going to rip my head off! She grilled me in there."

Frankie sighs, "I swear, you men can be so clueless when it comes to us women. I think she was trying to get your attention." She smiles "I'd bet she would say yes, if you asked her out on a date."

"Wow Frankie, I _would_ be lost be lost without you! Now let's get you home, so you and Mr. Carter can soak up the sun over in District Four."

Beetee, Frankie and I start making our way to the vehicle. Kyran stops me and says, "Operation Quiet Landing is a go. There is a two man detail on her now for safety purposes, sir. I will head OP: QL."

"Thank you Sergeant."

"Your car awaits out front sir" states Kyran. Then I dismiss him to more important tasks… _Madge _or Operation: Quite Landing.

As I glance around for one last look at her, I see that I am flanked once again by my security detail. She also has a security around her. I smile at her… And there she is, _My _Madge, as she smiles back to me.

Frankie and I get into the car, as few pictures are snapped on the way out. The ride home may be one of the longest rides of my life. So much hangs in the time between now and when _she _arrives at my house. I keep thinking she's not real and I will wake up soon. Knowing that Sgt. Kyran is personally bringing her over with a security team around them; decreases my anxiety a little. It will only be real once I see her and hold her once again.

"Have a nice trip Frankie and send my wishes to Mr. Carter. Enjoy yourself and don't come back until you are fully rested!" I say to Frankie as we arrive at my house.

"You know honey, I'd rather take you!" She laughs

"I know, but Mr. Carter deserves some of your time too. I don't want him getting to jealous and taking you back to one. Then I'd be really lost. So you two have a great time!"

"_Try_ not to work too hard while I'm gone… I mean it Gale. Use this time to relax…"

"I will. Bye Frankie." I say as I turn from the car and head up to my front door.

As I enter through the doorway the reality of the day is starting to hit me. Did all that really happen? Did I really see _Madge? _Or was I only dreaming… and wishing Margarita Thorne was her? And Thorne… is it possible she cares for me?

I can feel that I am moments away from my life changing. Madge will be here with me…or I will wake up feeling like a crazy person. Either way I need to get ready!

**A/N: **_Thanks again for reading! I am truly honored! I really hope this chapter seems to flow well. I would love for some feedback. I am need of a Beta, if you or someone you know is interested please let me know. Things will flow faster after this chapter… (:_

_Thanks to luis1113 for your encouraging reviews. You rock! Very Special Thanks to Solarylis & Ellenka, for your very much appreciated words of advice and inspiration! You both are such amazing & talented writers… I am blown away you actually read my story. Please check out their amazing stories…. Although I'm sure you have already!_


	4. Remade

**Remade**

There are so many thoughts running through my mind at this moment. Today was a monumental day, not only in my career, but my life as well. I've devoted pretty much every day of my life the past three years developing, and even helping in the design of Rebel Union Station. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be not only working with, but even taking orders from Effie Trinket. Truthfully, I think I may already be missing working with her. Maybe she'll need some input in some of her other designs.

Now that the big unveil is over, it feels like it will all be back to business as usual. I should remind myself that's a good thing. It means fewer trips to the Capitol. Truthfully, I'm sort of nervous about all the potential free time. I've kept myself busy intentionally. I'd say it been somewhat of a healing process.

I'm most proud that the Code of Ethics manual is complete and verified. Beetee and I worked really hard on it. It feels right to give back to our new society. Years of suppression and anger drove us to misguided answers. I know I never stop feeling the guilt and the pain from that day. I just hope they will all be able to see how much I'm trying to make Panem a place that _she _deserved.

Now Beetee will be back in the lab and happier than ever. It will be great to get in there with him and put my creative side back to use. I'd bet Beetee is back in there at this very moment. Considering that thought, I'm not even sure if he even has a home anymore. I think he just lives in the lab… it's got everything he needs.

The foremost focus of all my thoughts center on Madge. Everything that happened today seems entirely surreal. It's only going to be real when I can see her and feel her in the flesh…

When I held her in my arms today, I was overcome with memories and feelings that I haven't felt in a very long time**. **Until now I haven't allowed myself to feel or even remember most things. Yet one moment with her, it's as if I'm wiped like a clean slate.

"Okay!" I say aloud to myself. I need to take a shower and get cleaned up. Madge will _here_, soon.

_Beep, Beep, Beep… _sounds my communicuff_._

"General, Operation: Quite Landing is in full effect. ETA is approximately five minutes" alerts sergeant Kyran.

"Thank you, sergeant."

I take one last glance in the mirror before she gets here. I didn't want to look too formal and scare her away. So I just went with my _nice_ dark jeans and blue polo shirt. It says serious, yet casual.

"Wow!" I can't believe I actually feel nervous… or something else.

_Ding_. The doorbell rings.

"Here we go." I say out loud as I make my way to the side door off the garage.

As I open the door, my heart skips a beat as my eyes meet hers. I can't believe she is really here in front of me. She looks so… amazing! The sight of her at my door sends my heart racing.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you're really here" I say as I motion for Madge to enter.

She smiles, tucks in her hair behind one ear and nods, "General, thank you for having me."

I don't think I will ever be able to thank Kyran enough. At this moment, I'm on my way to becoming one of the happiest men in Panem.

"Thank you Sergeant. I believe Operation: Quiet Landing is a success."

"Yes. Thank you General. Enjoy your evening." Kyran says before he turns to leave.

I close the door behind him and then turn my attention to Madge. My eyes follow her body from head to toe, as if scanning her into my memory. Her hair sits right above her shoulders and is now a strawberry blonde color. It's not blonde and it's not red either, but it's beautiful… She's… beautiful.

WOW! She looks so… _womanly_. She is wearing a nice white short -sleeve blouse, tucked into a nicely form hugging black skirt that stops just above her knees. I follow her beautiful smooth legs down to her black high heels. I can't believe I didn't notice _all_ of her earlier.

Whoa! What the hell was I doing earlier to miss all of this? I guess that doesn't matter, because she is here with me now.

"C'mon, follow me." I say as I lead her by the hand into my kitchen.

She stops and is looking around the kitchen warily. Hesitantly she asks, "What are we doing? I thought we were eating dinner here. Did you have something else in mind?"

I smile, letting out a brief laugh at her expression. "No, we are eating here. Actually, _we _are going to make dinner."

Her eyebrows raise questioningly, "What? You never mentioned I would have make dinner" She says like she's almost too shocked to be appalled.

I jokingly respond as I toss an apron at her. "Madge, since when did you start sitting back and let someone else do all the work?"

She smiles and lets out a little laugh. "Alright right _General_, what are we making for dinner?" she asks while reaching behind her to tie her apron.

"Pancakes"

She raises her eyebrow, "For dinner? You can't have pancakes for dinner?"

"Sure we can! There are no rules stating that we can't. Besides if there were…they would taste _that _much better."

Smiling, Madge deviously says to me "always the rebel, _General_ Hawthorne."

When she does _that_… when she stresses General, it's so enticing. It's as if something out of my control propels me towards her. I love how she always just dishes it right back to me. Nobody ever does. In fact, I'm pretty sure Madge is the only one who has ever stood their ground with me.

"Do you want to stir or pour in the ingredients?" I ask Madge as she moves to stand next to me.

"mmm… I think I will stir."

"Okay" I chuckle. "I get the fun part then" I laugh, as I hand Madge the spoon.

As I begin measure and add the ingredients to the bowl, I catch Madge sneak little glances at me. Then she quickly looks down at the bowl, and stirs ever so dutiful.

As I watch Madge, I notice she moves so fluidly. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks right now… I can't believe she is really here with me now.

"It's surreal to wrap my head around this moment." I say to Madge.

She stops stirring and looks up meeting my eyes. "Why?"

"You… you're really here. Standing next to me here in my kitchen… and we are making pancakes together… It all feels like a dream."

"I know exactly how you feel." She smiles

Standing next her and looking into her blue eyes, I just want to hold her tight and never let her go. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind when she looks at me like this. She looks so serious, but deep within her eyes I think I also recognize that same sense of longing. The same look that I'm sure mirrors my own.

"Let's get these pancakes going… I'm hungry." I say to her to redirect my focus.

Madge just naturally takes over pouring the batter on to the pan. Standing there with the spatula in hand, she turns to me and says, "I'm really proud of everything you've done Gale. I'm just amazed by… well everything really. It's incredible all that you've done."

I'm taken completely by surprise. "_Thank you_" I manage to squeeze awkwardly, sounding more like a question than a response.

"Remember all those years ago… we weren't really kids, but were not yet adults either." She smiles "You always amazed me with all your ideas. Then you'd blow me away by the way you always seemed to put them motion."

"You're like a catalyst to set in motion whatever is in your path." She says to me while watching the pancakes.

She flips the pancakes over in the pan and turns to face me.

"Back then I always felt like district 12 was holding you back from something special. Seeing you today with everything you've helped create… it's remarkable. Rebel Union Station is breathtaking. It's truly unlike anything I ever imagined could be in Panem."

"Madge..." I begin to say, but she cuts me off.

She smiles at me, "I could have never imagined Rebel Union Station or the Code of Ethics manual. But, you did… You set out and created both of them. You created wonderful things for all of Panem to enjoy."

"Gale, when I heard there was a chance to be on the Ethics Committee, I all but ripped heads off to get a spot on it. I had to have that opportunity to see you in the flesh."

She looks down and her voice trails off as she says, "It seems as if we were always one step behind one another…"

Madge closes her eyes and looks away to say, "I just had to see you one more time."

My head feels like its spinning as Madge confesses she's proud of me. She must not be aware of everything I've done.

No… She turned away from me again. I just so bad want to touch her and tilt her face, so I can look into her beautiful eyes.

"Madge" I say as I move in closer to her causing her to look back up at me.

"Seeing you… having you here with me now… it's more than I could have ever dreamt possible... It's like you're back from the dead."

Looking into my eyes she says, "I've waited so long to see you again."

She turns her head, bites her bottom lip then reveals. "Actually, until a few weeks ago, I had given up hope of ever seeing you again." She steps back creating space between us as she flips the pancakes.

The atmosphere of the room changes once those words slipped from Madge's lips. _She had given up hope… of me._ I feel like something is changing inside of me. I just want to hold her close. There is a need growing inside of me. The more time I spend with her, the deeper it grows.

Madge's eyes light up as she smiles. "Now I'm here with you… and we are making _pancakes_!"

It does feel surreal to have Madge here with me. We are working together again, but this time it's just for us… It feels really good… no, it feels _right _for us to be making pancakes together.

"Yep, pancakes…"

"Pancakes are ready, let's eat!" exclaims Madge.

We head for my small kitchen table. Madge carries the pancakes and syrup, while I bring the plates and silverware.

I look to Madge saying, "red or white" while I grab the wine glasses.

She raises her eyebrows questioningly at me.

"What? We are eating dinner." I remind her

She lets out a laugh "red"

"As you wish" I say to her.

I bring back a small bottle of red wine. One thing I picked up from the all those dinners in the Capitol and also Effie, is that offering wine makes a good impression. It doesn't actually taste that bad either.

As I pour the wine into our glasses, I say, "It really means a lot to me to hear you say that you're proud of me."

"Well, you have certainly caused a lot for me to be proud of General Hawthorne." She muses.

As she looks into my eyes, I can feel myself getting lost within her gaze. I'm not sure if I even recognize what I'm feeling at the moment… I've never felt anything like this before.

We take our seats at my small table. Frankie said it's called a _bistro_ table. I just called it perfect, because it's only me using it… well until now.

The space is limited as we sit across from one another. My knees are touching hers under the table. As our body's contact even briefly, I feel that electric feeling again pass through my body… This table is _perfect._

"You're different from before." Madge says startling me from my thoughts.

"No" I sigh.

"I'm still Gale Hawthorne…Just now with a fancy title and suit." I offer.

She hesitantly reaches across the table and places her hand over mine. "You are… you're just better."

"Thank you" I tell her as I look down at our hands.

I pause for a moment, "Madge how did you make it out of 12 that night?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Madge's POV<span>**

I've been avoiding this memory for the past five years, but I know I owe him the truth.

"Raif and Lux"

Gale's eyebrows furrow, as if tasting the moment… or maybe he's just remembering _that _night.

Prickly stings begin to pierce my eyes as the memories start flooding back. I try not to think about them or even my life as Madge Undersee. Becoming Margarita Thorne saved my life… and admittedly my emotional state.

"I've really tried to forget all the events of that night… remembering only made living that much harder." I say as tears begin to well.

"Raif and Lux, were Peacekeepers that were assigned to stay with my father. They weren't anything like Thread. But, in my mind, I didn't care. I didn't like them at all."

"I remember watching the games on the television in the living room, and I was upset with my father. Not only was I forced to watch my friends potentially die in the arena, but I had to sit with two new Peacekeepers that had came to district 12 with Thread. My father was upstairs in his study, but he would check on me periodically."

I smoothly wipe my eyes and then take a bite of my pancakes. _Compose yourself Madge_, I think to myself as I finish my plate.

I look up at Gale. When my eyes meet his, it automatically brings a smile to my face. I don't know why, it must be something unconscious I guess… Or maybe it was all that time I spent fantasizing over him all those years ago with my school girl crush.

Gale has always been a reminder of hope to me. No matter what life throws at him, he seems to always push through. When I'm with him, I feel stronger… protected.

No matter how hard it might be, I have to tell him everything. I think to myself as I try to hold back any tears.

"I remember seeing Katniss… and then the screen went black."

I exhale a deep breath. "Then it all happened so fast. My father came down came down from his study with a look of panic on his face. Raif and Lux communicuffs started signaling loud… The house was in complete chaos."

Now traitor tears are falling from my eyes… I can't even look at Gale… Him seeing me so emotional, it hurts with a new kind of pain. Then I feel his body shift and his hand is on my shoulder as he stands next to me.

"Madge, I'm so sorry" he says to me as he pulls me from my chair into his tight embrace.

The feeling of Gale's strong arms wrapped around me protectively, send my tears into overdrive. I realize this is what I have been longing for. Someone to hold me, comfort me or just tell me it will be ok… I haven't really been connected to anyone in over five years.

Now here, with _him_… it's as if all that built up pressure is being released.

I'm sure he's wondering what to do with me as he leads me to the living room, where we sit on the couch. He must think I'm crazy… basically ripping his head off this morning and now sobbing into his chest after dinner…

Gale just holds me tight and lets me cry it out. As he smoothes my hair down he tells me "I'm here now Madge… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before."

"Gale..."

"No Madge, I should have been there for you… I tried to find you that night, but it was too… late" He hesitates at the last word. "Your house was _gone."_

"Gale, you had to save your family. You had other people… whole families, whose very existence depended on you… Besides I'm _here_ now."

"You don't have to finish. It's okay. I understand" says Gale.

"No… I'm fine. I want to..." I sigh "I need to."

"The house was in complete chaos… beeping alarms, loud conversations, my father's Capital radio sounding from his study. While my father was frantically talking with Raif, I just stood there watching them both questionably. I think maybe I was looking for some sort of answer between the two of them..."

I can't look at him now as the memory comes into my full view. So I turn my head looking in the opposite direction.

"My father walked over to me, hugged me tight and said, _I love you Madge. Your mother and I love you more than anything in the world. You have to go with Raif and Lux. You'll be safe, but you have to leave now." _

"I tried to comprehend what was happening at that moment, but it was as if my mind separated from my body. Lux was leading us away from my house towards the train station, while Raif was pulling my hand following. My body was moving, yet nothing felt real."

"We kept running and then suddenly we stopped. I yanked my arm from his grips to flee… but then I saw it… Fire spreading everywhere I could see. At that moment all I could think of was my family, _you_ and your family. I tried to run back, but Raif held on to me. He looked right into my eyes and said, _"Trust me" _then he threw his bag at me and said get changed."

Gale's eyebrows remained furrowed as he studied my face still intently listening to me.

"At that moment my body reclaimed my mind, as the reality of it all dredged into my soul… my world was on fire, everyone I loved and District Twelve was all in gone in a blaze."

Hot tears fall from my eyes once again and Gale pulled me even closer towards him. I wipe away the tears, but they just seem to continue on a slow steady drip.

"I thought about my father talking with Raif and the look in his eyes and I knew I that I had to trust. I opened the bag and inside was a Peacekeeper uniform. I looked at Raif questionably and he said, _"Now! We're almost out of time." _As I changed into the white uniform I heard more blasts, and the sky grew brighter as the fires swelled into the sky."

I look up to Gale, but I just can't look at him as I reveal the next memory.

"I remember seeing flames licking at everything as far as my eyes could see, setting ablaze to everything in its path. There was a cloud of ash steadily falling from the sky. Our white Peacekeepers uniforms were grey and my hair was practically black from all the ash and coal dust in the air, by the time we made it to the train."

Gale's face and body remains rigid yet open as I continue. I am sure he just remembering his version of that night… Or he's probably pissed at me as I cowardly left with Peacekeepers.

"Lux turns to me and says "_wear the hat, keep your head down and don't speak unless spoken to and get a new name." _So I put the hat on, and I was thankful to be completely covered in ash, as I followed Lux and Raif on to the train… A train filled with the remaining District twelve Peacekeepers and other random people from the Capitol."

"Once on the train, Lux did most of talking. A man motioned us to towards the rear. I followed behind Lux, and Raif trailed closely behind me. It was as if they had formed a protective wedge around me, as we walked a through the train under wary eyes to a cabin that had been assigned us."

I studied Gale's face as I told him of that night. I was surveying him to see if he was mad or disgusted at me… yet he just looked open. He held me close and listened to everything that I was saying.

"Lux shut the door to the small cabin we shared. I sat in the corner of one bench, while Raif and Lux sat on the opposite bench. We just sat there silently. None of us said a word to one another. They let me have my moment… and maybe they even needed their own. I thought of what Lux had said about a new name, and I had remembered reading about Margarita in one of my father's old books. So I thought that would be a perfect name for me."

I look down, unable to look him in the eyes as I say, "I closed my eyes and sat there in silence with visions of fire setting a blaze to all the memories of my life… what would become my old life. I tried not to let myself think about anything that would hurt… But, no matter how hard I tried that night… for some reason I could only think of you."

"I had hoped that you had made it out of the fire… deep down I knew you did. Whenever I was with you, I felt different… like I could do anything. I had to keep a part of you with me. So I chose Thorne in case I ever got caught. I never wanted you to pay for my mistakes… where ever you were. So that's how I became Margarita Thorne. She was a part of me and a part of you."

I look up and see his eyes intensely focused on me. We are sitting as close as possible to each other. I've dreamt of a moments like this with Gale. But this… this is different. I am sharing my most intimate memories to him. Him seeing and comforting me, as I roll through the rawest emotions recalling my past, is an experience I expected to never share with anyone.

It just feels so natural and easy to reveal my true self, my true feelings… the real me to him. It's as if he feels the same connection as I do. At that moment Gale brushes my hair back behind my ear. His fingers slowly caress behind my ear then trailing down my jaw line. My body becomes a live wire under his delicate touch. His thumb hesitates under my jaw. He gently lifts my chin and leans into me.

I close my eyes in anticipation, and then I feel his warm lips gently caress mine. The moment our lips meet for the first time, I feel like I'm given a pathway to his soul. Everything about this moment feels so right between us, as if it was always meant to be. Gale slowly pulls away looking right into my eyes. He has the same look of surprise… and desire, I know mirrors my own.

"Madge… I"

I know he's going to say he's sorry, I can see it written all over his face. I can't let him feel that way. So I lean into him and kiss him before he can finish.

He kisses me back softly, but I can feel restrained passion behind it. My heart begins beating fast, feeling as if it was just delivered a dose of adrenaline. Kissing Gale feels like a whole new world is opening up for me. I've been hiding under Margaret Thorne all these years. It feels like Gale is releasing Madge Undersee from her own personal prison of solitude.

"That was… amazing" I say as I pull away from our kiss

"It _is_ amazing" he says smiles, nodding his head lightly.

"So… You were on the train." Gale pursed his lips, "… with Peacekeepers…" He says interrupting my moment of sheer bliss, bringing back to the memory.

"We all sat in silence for what seemed like endless days. We were still covered in a mixture of ash, soot and coal dust… covered in the last charred dust from home I would see. Then suddenly the train stopped. Raif looked at me and I knew to follow their lead. We all got up and proceeded out from the train. Lux and Raif flanked both my sides as we walked through the train station. Half of us were covered in ash, and nobody really looked at us or said anything. There was just this weird feeling that hung in the air around us."

"I quietly followed them until we reached a house. When we got to the door, I hesitated before I entered. I wasn't sure what to expect behind it. But, I figured, what did I have to lose? My life… I really didn't care at that moment. However, it was just a regular house inside. Raif didn't say much except that I could sleep in the bedroom and he showed me to the bathroom where I could get cleaned up."

"That next morning Raif and Lux explained to me that we were in District Two and were on the verge of a war. The capital had accused my father of being a Rebel leader and that there was a death warrant out for me as well. Raif said to me, "you have to kill off Madge Undersee before the Capitol does." So I cut my hair to my short. Raif had beets growing in his garden; I boiled them and soaked my blonde hair in a bath of red dye from the beets. At that moment I became Margarita Thorne."

"I stayed there with Raif in District 2 for a while until it became unsafe. I remember the first time I saw you on TV during the Rebel propos. You and Katniss looked amazing as you were shooting against the Capitol in District Eight. I felt like my heart was going to jump at out my chest when I heard your voice. Seeing you and hearing your voice… just knowing that you were alive and leading the Rebels… it was like my heart began fluttering again, as if hope was beginning to build once again in my chest."

"Lux had arranged for me to stay with his family in District One. He stayed in back in district 2 to fight with the Rebels. Raif accompanied me to District One by Rebel transport. It was the first time I had ever flown in a hover craft."

"I had always dreamed of riding in a hover craft. However, I didn't even get to enjoy the excitement of my first trip. I just sat there empty, waiting for the next disaster to happen."

"From the moment I left District 12, to my time hiding in district 2, and then sitting on the hover craft to District One; I felt like a lifeless soul, living under the shell Margarita Thorne. I had a small bit of hope that I was holding on to after seeing you two in the propos. But, I had no idea what to expect once I arrived in District One. Once again I was entering the unknown."

"Lux's family was very kind and welcoming to me. They were also very big Rebel supporters, strategically and financially, the Carter family."

Gale's eyes grow wide, while he purses hips and nods intently. He is the General, I'm sure recognized the name.

"The Rebels had an extensive underground network, including Raif and Lux. I had no idea how vast that network was. Up until that point I had pictured you, and the Rebels of District Thirteen being the only ones doing anything. Mr. Carter introduced himself to me and said he had big plans for me. He said he had known my father, and believed I would be a good asset to have on his side."

"Mr. Carter's assistant Seth showed me to a small room located on the second floor of the Carter's home. Their house was very similar to my home back in 12, but much more grandeur. Seth pointed out I would have my very own bathroom and then the closet that was filled with clean feminine clothes. He told me to make myself at home, get cleaned up and then be down in the dining room for dinner and a briefing."

"He shut the door behind him and I went straight to the shower. That was the first real shower I had had in a very long time. I watched as the dirt and grime washed away from my body. Feeling that cleansing water against my skin seemed to peel away the layers of despair that had developing over my soul. I changed into a nice form fitted dress, combed my lightly colored red hair, looked in the mirror and then fully became Margarita Thorne at that moment."

"Once in the dining room I was joined by Raif and Seth. Raif explained to me that he and Lux had joined the Peacekeepers as a means to infiltrate the Capital's army. They remained undercover while they networked with other Rebels across all the districts."

"In 12 I hated Raif and Lux at first just because they were Peacekeepers invading my personal space in my home. That night of the bombing, Raif said to me _"trust me"_ and I did. I trusted Raif and Lux even though they never said anything to me, until that moment. They had kept me safe and alive, so I trusted them.

I briefly feel a smile cross my lips as I notice his body shifts every time I mention Raif or Seth's name. Yet he still listens to me without any interruption.

"Seth explained to me that he was as an assistant and confidant for Mr. Carter. He explained that he was educated as a lawyer. Yet under President Snow it was mostly enforcing compliance of his wishes. With the Rebellion came the promise of practicing real democratic law. Seth then explained that Mr. Carter wished for me to be Seth's apprentice. He explained that the Rebel force was spreading fast, yet there were still breaks within the communication. That's where they needed me to help in the Rebellion."

"After that conversation I felt a renewed sense of purpose. I was no longer mourning over the loss of my family, district 12 or Madge Undersee anymore. I was wanted. I was needed to help fight the rebellion. Learning we were so close to overthrowing the Capitol and Snow's regime, gave me a new sense of hope and pride. I became proud that _I_ had the opportunity to become Margarita Thorne, underground Rebel fighter.

He squeezed my hand, and I looked at him and smiled.

"It seemed as if we were always just one step short from one another. I had just arrived in District One, when I saw you and Katniss in district 2 when Katniss was shot. It felt horrible seeing her pleading for us to unite, instead of everyone killing each other, only to be shot. I felt I had to work harder on my end. I worked endless hours every day for months. I researched thousands and thousands of names of known and potential Rebel backers. We had and encrypted system to deliver messages and disguised couriers. I sought out for support, for financial as well as weaponry.

"It felt rewarding to know I was helping the cause. Although you were actually out there fighting hand in hand combat. I was still able to do a small part to make some of that a possibility. I didn't just work war propaganda this whole time though. Once word came across the wire that Squad 451 had infiltrated the Capital and thousands of Rebel soldiers were lining the streets. I finally was able to see what a democratic society looks like. Seth, myself and a team of Lawyers chosen by Mr. Carter began laying the blue prints for codes of conduct for a sovereign government."

"That first meeting was amazing. The possibility of self government was like my wildest dream come true. People of Panem were going to be able to make their own choices in life and were going to gain their own independence and freedom."

"So basically sums up what I've been doing all this time. I've been in District One working on laws, legalities and ethics pertaining to the rebuild and benefit of Panem."

I look him in the eyes, and say "I always wished I could've had your fierce tenacity towards a commitment. You bravely fought on the front lines. Then you returned from a death and sorrow plagued war, only to create these beautiful and amazing contributions to our society."

I look down at our entwined hands, as if studying his scars, "I worked in a building, hidden from immediate danger, and yet I have nothing to offer. I had hoped once things settled after the war, I could see you again. See anyone who was left from District 12, but it just never happened."

"You were a big war hero and then you became General Gale Hawthorne. As for me…Madge Undersee died the night of the bombing. I had actually done some good in the world as Margarita Thorne. So I had pretty much given any hope of ever seeing you again. I would occasionally see you in the newspapers or on TV, but I didn't go looking for you anymore."

"I figured Panem's most eligible bachelor has plenty of women to choose from, and could care less about an old imposter from his past. But then…"

I hesitated, "Then I heard about the opportunity for a spot on the Ethics Committee… a chance to see you again. I had to have it! I threw a big a stink in the office one day. Demanding to everyone who would listen, I even demanded to Mr. Carter, who rarely made appearances that I should be given the opportunity, given how well I performed on all my other projects. I did something right, because they told me to pack my bags the hover craft was leaving that evening for district 2."

"Sitting on that hover craft a few days ago I couldn't believe that I would actually see you again. We had the weekend to review you Code of Ethics manual and I just couldn't believe _my _Gale Hawthorne helped create such a beautiful thing. Then once we arrived at Rebel Union Station, seeing and feeling the magnitude of the building and everything that it represented, I wondered to myself if I had made a mistake."

"Why?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"Gale, look at all that you've done. You have always been fighting for and creating a better world for everyone. I've done nothing in comparison. I ran from district 12 the night of the bombing and then remained hidden as Margarita Thorne for all these years. It seems everything you touch turns alive beautifully. Then seeing you looking so handsome and important in your uniform, and then when you spoke it was with such fervor, I was in complete awe of the man you have become."

I look away, "I was just mad at myself for hoping that maybe I could have a chance. You are so perfect, while I'm the flawed, imposter of a woman you knew once upon a time. I'm sorry for the way I behaved at the hearing. I… I was searching for something to not be perfect with you."

A small smile forms on my lips at the memory, "You just kept dishing it right back to me. You never retreated, you just pushed forward. It reminded me of when we were kids back in 12 tossing heated ideas of politics and life between each other. Those feelings just came flooding back to me, like I was that same infatuated girl."

"You and I…" I sigh "when we dish it right back to one another like that… something just connects inside… like it's perfectly natural. I hoped maybe you would feel the same… maybe even find me hidden under lawyer's scowl and red hair."

"I'm sorry" Gale says to me as he smoothes my hair. "I was late… finding you. I wish I would I could've found you that night. I would have protected you and done everything that I could have just to see you smile every day."

"I'm sorry that you were all alone out in the world. Don't think for one minute that you hid from the war. Madge, you fought for the Rebellion too. You were safe… and alive. That's all that matters."

Gale's hesitates and he twirls my hair around his finger. "I'm sorry it did take me longer to find you under your red hair… but, we're together now."

He let the lock of my hair fall from his fingers, gently leans into me. My heart begins to flutter as I close my eyes in anticipation of his kiss. His lips ever so gently brush across my lips. Every nerve in my body feels like a live wire, as his sweet warm breath fans across my face and neck. With his lips hovered over mine he whispers, "We are together now."

As our lips connect, my body yearns for more. The more time I'm with Gale, the more intense my body responds under his touch. I feel Madge Undersee ripping through. I feel like I am becoming me… again.

The kiss starts out slow, but it builds as passion begins to explode from my chest. I part my lips, and feel his tongue delicately dance across mine. This kiss tastes of such sweet desire, I don't know if I could ever end it.

Gale begins to pull away from the kiss. He places two soft little kisses on my lips, then smiles at me.

I suck in a deep breath as reality hit me… _Seth…_

"Gale wait"

**A/N: **_WOW! Thanks a million for reading my little story! I can't even begin to express my gratitude for all the wonderful reviews and feedback! It feels like a dream… Special shout out to my dream team: Ellenka, Solaryllis, Howlynn, EStrunk, Allium Banner, Roslyn Grey and luis1113… _

_So I hope this chapter is OK and not too OOC. I hope you don't mind the switching of POV's. I really struggled with the idea. However, I just didn't feel that the emotion of Madge's memories could be portrayed without her telling it. So I may switch between POV's during the story. Oh yeah… oops, sorry about that cliffhanger… stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)_


	5. Recoil

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long time before an update. Thanks you all for reading and reviewing! I can't even begin to explain my gratitude towards you all! I realize the last chapter was very fluffy. My intetnion was to describe the euphoria of their reunion. As if they are two people cosmically drawn to one another, so they just kind of lived in that brief moment. :)_

Recoil

Kissing Madge is as close to ecstasy as I think I've ever felt. The feel of her warm lips, her scent, her taste… it's intoxicating. Desire is on the verge of overtaking this moment. So I hesitantly pull away from the kiss, gently leave two kisses on her lips, revealing her my intentions are pure.

Then she takes a deep breath, opens her eyes and says, "Gale wait"

I pause, waiting for her to respond. The kiss was very _heated_. She probably thinks it was suggestive and a prelude of what's to come later tonight. I don't know though, she seemed as into as I was…..

"Gale, I need to be completely upfront with you. Today… tonight, it all feels like a dream. I'm more than willing to stay in this moment forever. However, we have different lives out there." She exhales loudly, "Why we are constantly separated by imaginary boundaries? Then it was the Seam and the Merchant class, now it's the General and cowardly nobody."

"It's not like that…" I say before she cuts me off.

She jumps up, stomps her right foot, "It's exactly like that Gale!"

I don't even understand what just happened. One moment I'm sharing an amazing kiss with her, and now she is stomping her foot, all pissed. So I sit there silently, letting her finish.

"We have different lives now, other people who depend on us. For crying out loud, I'm Margarita Thorne now." She shakes her head saying, "I shouldn't have come tonight. I have no right to being here." She says as she storms out towards the backyard.

What the hell just happened? "Wait Madge, stop." I chase after her. "Will you please wait a minute?"

She stops and turns to face me, "Gale, I need to leave."

"Madge, I really don't understand what's happening here. One moment we're kissing and everything seemed wonderful. And now…well, I don't really understand what this is."

I walk towards her closing the distance between. I stop in front of her, leaving about an arms length of space between us. She stands there with her arms crossed, like she holding on to herself. She's staring out to the side. She just looks… tired?

She lets out an exasperated sigh, "I don't really know what this is either." She says waving her hand between us. "I've tried so hard to forget everything about _Madge Undersee. _Now after a few hours with you, I don't know _who_ I am anymore… or who I want to be."

"I can help. Let me help you." I offer.

"No, Gale you can't help me." She sighs, "I've made a real mess of things and I am so sorry. I need to get back to my hotel."

"Okay, I'll take you back to your hotel. If that's what you really want?"

She stomps her foot again, "I don't know what I want anymore. But, I know I don't deserve any of this. You've been too kind to me tonight. I have to go, Seth is probably wondering where I am."

"What? What does he have to do with any of this?"

As soon as the words escape my lips, I already know the answer. Ugh. Why did I not pick any of this up from our conversation earlier? I guess I was just blinded by the euphoria of it all. How could have such a terrible lapse in judgment? She just stands there, not moving or saying anything, just watching me.

"So Seth is what? Your boyfriend? What, you just had to see if I would remember you? _Oh, by the way I'm not really dead. I've been hiding out in District 1 this whole time."_

"This is exactly why I never left District 1." She affirms.

"You're right. You are a coward. You couldn't come out and face the world or anybody else for that matter."

No she looks really pissed. I could care less. Someone needs to show her she's responsible for her own actions.

"And go where Gale? Home? I have no family! My home was destroyed! District 12 was destroyed! My whole life was destroyed!" She looks down, quietly says, "I don't expect you to understand."

I just stand there with my arms folded across my chest, and my eyebrow raised, waiting for her answer. "Well?"

After chewing on her bottom lip for a minute she says, "I couldn't stay Margaret Undersee during the war for many reasons. But, after the war, I just couldn't go back to being her either. As Margarita Thorne, I had a purpose. I actually helped change things. I was able to apprentice as a lawyer with a major firm. I had the opportunity to contribute and make actual changes. I had nothing if I went back to being Madge Undersee. I felt like if I stayed Margarita Thorne, I had a chance to move forward… No past, only the future."

I stand there letting her words sink in. I understand what she is saying. What I wouldn't give to change the past. Hell, I might even do the same if I was offered a life with no past, only the future. But, that's not how the world works. She looks like she steaming mad at my lack of initial response. What about this Seth guy or Raif? I don't know why I haven't met them yet. I'm almost tempted to call Frankie in the morning, to see what she knows of all this?

"Oh like you have any room to judge me Gale Hawthorne. You have family waiting for you. Some of them are even living back in District 12. I have it on good authority that you have not been back there even once." She spits back to me. "What is it? _I'm General Hawthorne, I'm too important to ever go to the likes of District 12."_

Ok, that's a little low even for her. "You would know what it's like being too good for something or someone." I snarl back

She sucks in a breath, surprised at my accusation. "What is that supposed to mean Gale Hawthorne?"

"You know exactly what it means _Madge Undersee_." I rebuke

Her eyes grow wide and now I can see she's furious with me. Good! She needs a taste of her own medicine. This seems to be the way her and I effectively communicated throughout whatever kind of relationship we have.

"Oh I see. Do you still thinking of me as the Mayor's daughter, the fragile, spoiled girl from the merchant class, you always portray me to be?"

She steps in towards me closing any space between us. We are literally toe to toe. A part of me, in the way back of mind thinks _this is exactly why I may love this girl._ But, that part is completely overshadowed by the fact of how infuriated I am with her. She just knows how to push all my buttons to get me fired up. Standing so close I can feel the heat radiating off her body in the nights chilled air. She looks right at me, and points her finger right in my chest saying, "You're the one that was too good to give me the time of day. You were the one clearly defining the lines between the Seam and the Merchant class back then. You were the one too good and too proud to even…"

Every time she says "you" she punctuates it with her finger to my chest. Maybe she was right. I did hold a grudge against pretty much everyone in the merchant class. I was a little bit more opinionated towards her, since she was the Mayor's daughter. Mostly I just loved watching her face when she's fired up. She gets this spark in her eyes when she's serious. It makes her eyes dazzle and is almost** intoxicatin**g… that same spark that flashing in the blue eyes of hers now. Every jab of her finger to my chest sends a pulsating reminder of how close we are. I don't know how someone can drive me absolutely crazy in different directions. I'm so aggravated with her right now, yet on the other hand, I just want to kiss her again.

Just to piss her off a little more, I interrupt her little tirade. I place my hands on each of her arms, just under her shoulders, as to steady her. I can practically feel her heart beating; we are so close at this moment. She completely freezes, as I lower my face to hers, as if I were going to kiss her. "I was the one that was too good for what?" I softly say by her ear.

She lets out an exasperated sigh, "never mind, I need to back to my hotel." She pulls away from me, turns around and says, "Seth is waiting for me."

As her words register I can't help but be a little upset with myself. I had completely lost myself in an inundated state of euphoria with the return of Madge from the dead. What the hell was I thinking? Madge would return from the dead totally in love with me, then we ride off in to the sunset and live happily ever after? I knew there was something going on with her and Seth. Every time she said his name earlier she would look away from me. If she's with him, then why agree to see me tonight? How could she kiss me like that, if she has someone waiting for her? How did I miss all of this earlier?

"And Seth? He's what, your boyfriend?" I ask her trying to disguise the frustration in my voice.

She shakes her head, "it's complicated"

"Complicated?" I retort. "What is complicated about it? It's a yes or no answer."

"I don't know what we are. It's nothing official or anything like that." She tells me, as she practically refuses to look at me. Although she trying to remain upset with me, her body language is telling a different story. Reading people has always been a useful skill. The war and my work have only seemed to sharpen my abilities. Right now, her body is still attuned to mine… I should salvage whatever is left of my time with her.

I know I shouldn't be upset with her right now. It's not like I've not had any relationships over the years. Everything about tonight just seems so right. I really don't want to lose her again.

"Listen Madge, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You don't deserve for me to treat you unfairly right now. Tonight has been more like a dream in more ways than you can imagine. Now that I have you back in my life, I don't want to lose you. We can remain friends right? You and Seth… I'm happy that you have someone that makes you happy."So… Can we just start over? Like friends?"

There. I finally say something right, because she looks like she loosening up.

"Gale, please just try to understand where I'm coming from. District 1 is unlike any place that I ever could have imagined existed. Tall buildings that seem to touch the sky, people as far as your eyes can see. It's continuously in motion. District 1 is like a living entity, every unique place and person is required for it to function. It's amazing! Yet in the midst of thousands upon thousands of people, you still get lonely." She tells me as her voice lowers at the last part.

At that moment I try to imagine what it was like to be Madge. She did lose her entire family, along with the only place she ever knew as home. I still had a family. I was the reason for the separation with my family. The choices I made lead for the separation between me and the ones I loved. Madge keeps calling herself a coward. But, in truth, I'm the real coward. I can't even talk to them, let alone look them in the eyes and face their disappointment or hatred towards me. Madge is the strong one, surviving and not giving up. She started her life over, just as I had started mine over, except she has the courage to face her demons, instead of avoiding it as I have done.

Madge takes a few steps over the sitting area of the backyard. She takes a seat on the bench, and then pats the seat next to her, inviting me to sit next to her. I stride over to her taking a seat. The nights air has began to chill. I know she must be cold, but I don't want to push her too hard again. "Hey, this is actually a fire pit." I say as I point to the round pit in front of us. "Would you mind if I started a fire?"

Her eyebrows raise skeptically, "Really? A fire would be great." She smiles.

I smile back at her. Good, there's the smile that's been missing from between us for a little while now up and get some of the firewood from the patio storage. I bring it back over to the fire pit and assemble the fire. I've built fires with Madge before. In what seems like a lifetime ago back in Twelve. Back then would have never dreamed a night like this was ever possible. Lighting a fire in a fire pit just for conversation… what a difference life truly is now. This thought makes me smile.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Madge "I've seen that smile before, it must be something good."

"I was thinking about the last time I had made a fire for us to share. We were out in the woods behind Twelve. It was much a much colder night than tonight. We were arguing… as usual, over twigs or dried leaves, as to which makes for better kindling for the fire." I laugh out loud. Then Madge and I look at each other, as we both burst out laughing.

"Yeah… it does seem to be our preferred method of communication. There's just too much intensity and tension between us to remain calm all the time." Madge says as if it's a matter of fact.

I couldn't agree with her more. _And why is that?_ I want to ask her. Instead, I just nod in agreement with her. I'm glad she's here with me. She's from _home, _and I think that's what I've been missing a lot lately. But, it also feels good to be sitting next to someone as Gale Hawthorne, and not General Hawthorne. I'm really happy with my job and all the opportunities that have presented because of it. It just feels good to be the real me, even if it's only for a moment.

My thoughts are interrupted as Madge blurts out, "He's not my boyfriend." I must have look confused because she clarifies, "Seth, he's not my boyfriend. You know he's ten years older than me, and he has a girlfriend, Delilah. He just feels the need to watch out for me, I guess."

I sit there listening to her once again. "So, why is he waiting for you at your hotel?" I ask.

"What? He's not at my hotel!" she exclaims.

Score one for me. He is not her boyfriend or waiting at her hotel!

"He had asked me to call him." She rolls her eyes and smiles as she says, "You know, to make sure I'm still alive and all. We've worked together for a while now. He feels like he is responsible for my well being I guess. He even helped me find my apartment. He had to make sure I was in a good part of the city, and in a safe building. I had only cared about the price of rent and getting my own place. I didn't have the foresight then to worry about my safety. So I'm glad he did, because now I do live in a safe building, with a doorman even!"

Whoa, I am beginning to feel like the asshole I must really be. I was getting upset with Madge and myself over some other man, a man who has actually been helping and even taking care of her. She's been out in the world surviving almost completely alone. She has absolutely no family to support her, or to be proud of her. She is basically alone in the world, with the exception of her coworkers. While I'm the exact opposite, I have a family and people that do think of me, a damn good job, a big house and pretty much a want for nothing. Hell, we are sitting in my backyard around a fire, just for comfort. Survival and my basic needs are the least of my worries these days. Yet it sounds like those may be daily worries for Madge.

"Madge, I should really apologize for the way I was acting. I think I was just jealous of him, and I don't have any right to be jealous of a man who only has your best interests in heart."

She takes my hand and places it on her lap. "Gale, you don't have to apologize for anything. You've been very welcoming of me tonight. I was the one who roused you into our usual round of banter." She laughs. "I'm actually flattered that you would have been even a little jealous of Seth. I really owe you an apology. Being here with you tonight… well for once I feel like the old me. Like it's really ok for me to be Madge Undersee again." She breaks her gaze between us as she stares in to the fire, "I want to be me again. Everything that I have been feeling tonight, it's going to make it _that _much harder to go back to my life as Margarita Thorne of District 1." She looks back up at me "I didn't realize how much I've missed someone calling me Madge. And that's all you've called me by or _Miss Thorne_." She smiles.

As I listen to her I can't help but relate our how parallel our situations are. She has been hiding from her past, as she's been living as Margarita Thorne. She works all day long so that she has enough time to go home just to eat and sleep, only to wake up to repeat the same day, all in an attempt to not remember. I've been doing the exact same thing. I've been working the same long hours a General Hawthorne, in my attempt to make up for my past. I've been too ashamed or even afraid to return home to my loved ones. I guess if I'm honest I have kept myself just as busy so that I don't have enough time to think about the past as well.

I let out a little laugh, "Well I do like _Miss Thorne, _and it has a good ring to it." I say jokingly. "Well if you really want to call it a night, I can take you back to your hotel. Otherwise you can use my phone to check in with Seth. Then you can stay a while longer, if you like. We still have a lot of catching up to do." I offer her. I really hope she chooses the latter offer. I'm not ready for this night to end… or my time to end with her yet.

"Yeah I would really like that. I'll just use your phone. Even though checking in, reminds me of my teenage years, it's comforting to know that someone out there cares about me."

"Great. The phone is inside the house. My office is just off the living room, you can't miss it. You can use the phone in there. I'll give you some privacy, while I get us some wine to share."

"Ok, that sounds great." She tells me as she turns to head inside the house.

**A/N:** _Ok, so I was really stuck on this chapter. I needed a little drama to bring them back to reality and heat up things a bit. I seriously hope you don't want to scratch your eyeballs out after reading this chapter. If you do please let me know! I know this is short, however the rest of thier evening needs it own chapter! :) My intent for the rest of Unforeseen Future is to give them a happy ending. So it's going to have more hurt, fluff and lemons! I know they may experience some OOC, but that's ok because were just having fun! I hope you are able to find a little enjoyment in the story, because I'm having a great time writing it! Thanks a Million - Carolina Phoenix _


	6. Reminisce

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading and reviewing! Very special thanks to Ellenka, Howlynn, Solaryllis, EStrunk, Allium Banner, Whitehawk62, Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess, Luis1113! Your reviews and words of wisdom leave me forever in your debt! Please read thier stories... but, I'm sure you already are!_

_*Disclaimer, adult content ahead... proceed with caution! _

Reminisce

Just as I am about to walk out from Gale's office a glimmer catches my eye. I turn around and immediately recognize the picture. The memories come flooding back as I stare at the frame. It's a picture of Gale's family. Gale is standing next to his mother, Hazelle, Rory and Vic pretending to punch each other in front of them, and little Posy smiling big in Gale's arms. It was me who had insisted on taking the picture. It was such a beautiful day. Even through all the hardship and perils they had went through; they were still able to be a fun, loving family. This photo is a simple shot of one moment in their lives.

Earlier that day Gale and I had spent the day with Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss. They were training before their cruel return to the Quarter Quell Hunger Games. Katniss and I had always been somewhat friends before she had gone to the Hunger Games. After her return as a Victor, we became closer friends. She was obligated to make a lot of official appearances, which she spent a lot more time at my house. I had tried to teach her how to play the piano for her talent; in exchange she had taken me in to the forest and even gave me a few lessons with her bow. Even now remembering my fumbling fingers on the bow makes me laugh. I mostly enjoyed the new freedom my soul felt once I was in the forest. I am so grateful she had shared that experience with me.

Gale and I became close while Katniss and Peeta were away in the Games. We talked occasionally before when they would sell strawberries and other foods to my father. At first we were able to offer a slight bit of comfort to one another as we basically prepared for what seemed inevitable. Our talks of comforting words eventually lead to rebel talks and even I would be surprised at the words that came from my mouth. Gale always seemed to understand what I was thinking without even needing to say it at all. Of course with all the extra cameras around we had to be even more careful of our encounters.

I knew the relationship between Katniss and Peeta had been hard for Gale to witness. The media's coverage of the _star crossed lovers_ from District 12, only intensified when Gale was cast the roll of Katniss's cousin. I all too well understood exactly how he felt. I too was comforting the one I cared for as he witnessed his love kissing another. As we spent more time together, I felt something shift between us. We sat closer, our conversations became deeper, our arguments became more heated and there was certain intensity in his eyes.

That first night Gale kissed me was amazing. I was at his house watching the games with him, while the rest of his family was with the Everdeens. He was sitting just an arm's reach away from me on the couch. My attention bounced back and forth between watching the TV and Gale. He caught me watching him, and then he smiled and ever so sly, slide next to me and put his arm around me. A little while later he looked down and then leaned in, giving me my first real kiss.

After both Peeta and Katniss returned home as Victors, our relationship went a little stale. Gale was busy working, and I understood he was still confused over his feelings for Katniss. In our society they were positioned to be together. They were both from the Seam. Then here Peeta and I came from the Merchant class and threw their worlds spinning. The Hunger Games, the exact method of torture used to keep us separated actually brought us together.

During that time my friendship with Katniss had become closer. Even though I felt as if I betrayed our friendship by kissing Gale, she reminded me Gale was her hunting partner and best friend. She didn't want to talk about love or anything serious when we together. I understand now that our time together was more like a reprieve for her.

After Peeta and Katniss left for their Victory tour Gale and I came back together. With Gale's crazy work schedule, Sunday afternoons were our only time spent together. In my free time I began reading more of my father's Capital newspapers, which entailed hints of unrest in some of the districts. Our usual afternoon we spent talking or _arguing_ over the possibilities of a rebellion. The possibility if it was starting seemed plausible as the Capital news became more frequent. We would also talk about what the future could bring... and sometimes it would end with a perfect kiss.

The night of Gale's whipping was one of the worst of my life. The day began a wonderful day. When I played the piano I always felt like I was able to escape to a new world. I was free, even if it was only for a short time. That afternoon I had been playing my piano for hours, playing old songs and even new creations. I had never felt so happy. My mother came into the room with a solemn look on her face, and I knew it was something terrible. She held me tight, consoling me through my tears, as she told me what happened in the square. Then she gave me some of her morphling to help Gale.

I grabbed my jacket and ran through the eye stinging blizzard to the Everdeen's home in Victor's Village. Thankful the snow was falling blindly around me, providing a barrier from horrors remaining from Gale's torture. As the door opened, I caught a glimpse of Gale unconsciously withering in pain behind Mrs. Everdeen. I offered the morphling vials to Katniss in the snow dampened box and said, "_Use these for your friend."_ I cried all the way home, as my heart yearned to be there next to Gale. Seeing him in pain like that, combined with the pain in chest only proved beyond any doubt that I was madly in love with Gale Hawthorne.

After that night things steadily worsened in District elderly and children began dying from starvation and other treatable diseases. More Peacekeepers were assigned to Twelve, following the arrival of Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. Peacekeepers armed with guns patrolled the streets and set up sniper shots around the square. When President Snow announced that Victors would be returning the Hunger Games for the Quarter Quell things really changed. Some seemed to have lost all hope, while other became silently enraged. The unrest in the districts became more prevalent and more things started to change. As I continued reading my father's Capital newspapers, I began to sense the urgency within the districts.

It was Peeta who had the idea of them training like Careers. They worked out and trained like crazy every day. I began sneaking them my father's Capital newspaper clippings, which only seemed to confirm the reactions they had noticed on their tours. The people of Panem were not happy at all about their beloved Victor's returning to the games. The unrest brewing in the districts, only confirmed rebel activity was spreading.

Gale would show up on Sundays and help Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss with training and showing them his snares. I would sit off to the side with Prim watching them train and work together. As much a Katniss would downplay her relationship with Peeta, it is was obvious in their body language they both loved each other. I'm sure Gale had sensed the same thing when he was with them. Prim had made lunch for everyone on that day. We had a good time as we ate, nobody thinking of the impending doom lurking over them. Peeta said they needed to start studying the films from the previous games. So hugged them all goodbye, and Gale offered to walk me home.

As we walked from Victor's Village, Gale and I fell naturally into our own rhythm once again. Gale asked if I minded if we stopped at his house first. Once we got to his house everyone was outside having a good time. The kids were all playing a game of tag in the front yard, while Hazelle was hanging clothes on the line. Posy ran right towards us as she caught sight of us. It was impossible not to smile or be happy when you were surrounded by such a loving family. A big loving family was something I had wished for. I knew my parents loved me. They were just too busy, my father with his duties of being a district mayor and my mother with her headaches. I often felt lonely at my house, but with Gale's family I felt happy.

I remembered I had my camera in my bag, so I insisted on taking their picture. Gale was reluctant at first, but was unable to refuse an excitedly smiling Posy. The boys grabbed their mothers' arm and pulled her towards Gale and Posy, while they moved to the front. When I said "smile" everyone smiled and the boys made fists at each other. It is a perfect moment frozen in time. The gleam in Gale's eyes as he smiled with his family is something I've not forgotten. After that day Gale and I spent as much time as we could together. We were pretty much limited to Sunday afternoons, but occasionally we could sneak in some time together at night. We just spent most of our time talking, learning and sharing with each other.

That morning I snuck under the fence and went to the spot Katniss had taken me to. I was laying on a big flat rock, enjoying the sun's warmth on my skin, free birds singing in harmony above me, while reading an old book I had snuck form my father's library. Then suddenly he appeared over me, smiling down towards me. The rays of the sun cast a perfect halo around him, summing up exactly how he felt to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What am I doing here? These are my woods. What are you doing here?" Gale jokingly smiled back.

"Enjoying this peaceful life out here." I said to him. "No work today. The mines are closed. You know, mandatory viewing." He said as he rolls his eyes. Then he sat down right next to me. The Games were mandatory viewing. There were giant screens set up in the square to ensure viewing. The third Quarter Quell was particularly cruel. It was clearly rigged to kill Katniss and Peeta and the other tributes as means to squash any hopes of rebellion in the districts. The first night we were in square with pretty much the rest of district 12 watching the 75th Hunger Games. I had arrived with my parents and Gale with his younger brothers. Hazelle and Posy had stayed with the Everdeens.

We had met up in the square. It was horrible watching it and waiting for at any moment it could be their last breath. Peeta's parents sat with mine and his brothers were with their girlfriends standing a few feet away from us. It was terrible watching Peeta as he struck the force field. We had just watched him die. The cries from the crowd only intensified with Katniss's reaction. How could the Capital be so cruel, was all I could think. Not only did they make us watch the death, but they exploited every emotion of Katniss's at that moment. Thankfully the tribute from district 4 and Panem legend Finnick Odair was able to resuscitate Peeta and bring him back from the dead. That was a major act of defiance and rebellion on his part. I'm surprised the Capital hadn't blown up the arena that first day.

I simply couldn't take it anymore. Although I had hoped otherwise, I knew Peeta and Katniss's day were numbered. I was not about to sit around watching it happen. Everybody stayed in the square watching the games. Why wouldn't they? The Capital practically provided a feast for the district to share. I was grateful, because they were all too occupied to notice me or Gale quietly slip under the fence out to the woods.

Gale and I spent the day talking and I watched as he gracefully hunted. I watched him with admiration as hands weaved an intricate snare. He was completely in his own element in the forest. I'm sure he felt the same sense of freedom as even I could feel in the woods. We talked about everything except the games. I think we both knew it was inevitable. The rate of the games were going, it was most likely going to happen that night.

It was late summer and the air began to cool earlier. Gale had got a squirrel for us to share and even some strawberries. He wanted to start a fire and then we started bickering over what makes for better kindling. I insisted on twigs, while he swore on dried leaves. I don't know why we do it. I guess we both just have to be right all the time. He finally conceded and used both twigs and dried leaves to start the fire.

As he cooked the squirrel for us over the fire, I remembered I had developed the photo and placed it inside the book. "Gale I have something for you" and he replied "Oh yeah, what is it?" I opened the book and handed the photo over to him. Gale's face softened as he studied the picture. I stood there next to him, smiling at his happiness. He put the photo in his back pocket and hugged me tight, while he whispered "thank you" softly in my ear.

Gale pulled back from our embrace and looked me in the eyes with such fierce intensity; I will never forget how it made me feel. He pulled my body in towards him and gently kissed my lips. I could feel the passion building in my chest as I deepened the kiss. My lips parted as his tongue delicately danced across mine. My heart began to race as Gale lowered us to the ground near the fire. Gale's kiss, his body over mine, I could feel the heat beginning to spread throughout my body as our bodies met.

Gale kisses began to trail from my lips down my neck then to my chest, leaving a blaze of desire everywhere his lips touched. He pulled up and looked intensely into my eyes and said, "Madge, I love you." They were words I had once dreamt of hearing from his lips. It felt so good and so right to hear them spoken. I smiled back and said, "I love you too Gale Hawthorne." He smiled and kissed me again with such fervor I thought my heart would explode.

My hands began to explore his body as we kissed. They trembled slightly as I began to undo the buttons of his shirt. I could feel the tingle of electricity under my hands from the hot bare skin of Gale's chest. My hands further explored his body as I lightly grazed from the defined muscles of his chest around to his back. He winced slightly as my fingers slide across his scars. I pushed Gale upward to sitting position, careful not to break our kiss. I pulled his shirt off as he began to unbutton mine. As he pulled my shirt over my head, I began to kiss along his neck and then followed around to his back.

Gale's scars were a part of him. He received them while providing for his family, which constituted as an act of defiance. They were part of his beauty now, and I loved him. My fingers began to trace the lines of his scars, then I kissed where my fingers lingered. He let out a soft moan, and I knew how lucky I was that he had loved me enough to touch them. I left a trial of kisses up his back following his scars until I reached his neck, when he pulled me around in front of him.

Our breath became louder as we panted for air between each kiss. Gale unclasped my bra, while I undid the button of his pants. Our lips met again with such intense passion. It was as if he and I were to one another, like the air a drowning man needs to survive. Gale gently laid me down and slid his hands down my chest, then down to my waistband as he slipped my skirt down my legs. I felt as if every nerve in my body was a live wire under his touch. He slid his pants off, and it were as if time stood still for a moment as our naked bodies began to intertwine as if we were always meant to be together

I kissed him, pulling him closer to my body. Gale sent another blaze of desire down the hot skin of my chest as his tongue ran from my neck down past my navel. My body beckoned him with anticipation. When our bodies joined as one, we both moaned from pleasure and the passion that comes with expressing that much love between two people. I marveled at his beauty as he moved passionately above me. Our bodies glistened as the fire was reflected off the sweat beads floating across our smoldering skin. Feeling Gale deep inside me, while he looked into my eyes, I could feel the exact moment our souls connected. With each thrust our bodies were rewarded with a new sensation. Sensations and feelings I had never before imagined existed.

My body tingled from my head down through my toes as the sensation of pleasure began to amplify inside. Our bodies climaxed together and in that moment I never felt more sure of our love. It was real and everything we felt was real and no person could ever take this moment away from us. After wards, Gale held me close as we lay naked by the fire, whispering words of love to each other and leaving sweet kisses on my neck.

Our perfect time together had to come to an end. We hurriedly got dressed and he put the fire. We had to return before anyone noticed we were gone and all the electricity was restored to the fence. At that moment I was thankful for the television screens in the square, which had caused the fence to have lapses of electricity. Gale pulled me into him and whispered, "thank you for loving me" as he placed kisses all over my face excitedly. I smiled back at him as I stared into his gray eyes, I felt like I could see his soul and he could see mine. "I love you" I exclaimed. "I love you too Madge and tonight is only the beginning." Then he kissed me gently but I could feel the passion behind it, and I knew Gale loved me as intensely as I loved him.

We walked back to the fence holding hands. We stopped just short of any sight from the fence and Gale picked me up in his arms and said "I love you Madge Undersee and I would shout it from the stars if I could. You have made me the happiest man in all of Panem." I just smiled and kissed him, for I too was the happiest woman in all of Panem at that moment. Gale and I had just made love and it was beyond incredible. I loved him and he loved me and nothing could ever change how we felt.

We snuck back to the square unnoticed, everyone was too occupied with the Games to even notice us. Gale walked me home and carefully gave me one last kiss for the day as we ducked behind an alleyway. After what we had shared earlier, it was incredibly hard to part from each other. Gale has reassured me we have tomorrow and the rest of our lives to be together. Yet, it was painful to separate from his warm embrace, but promises of tomorrow gave me hope.

* * *

><p>We were wrong it wasn't the beginning. It was the end of us. Later that night is when the arena was blown up and the Capital fire bombed District Twelve. I remember how surreal everything felt that night. One moment I required to watch my friends fight for their lives in the Games with two Peacekeepers. The whole time thinking and remember how Gale's body felt on mine while we had made love only moments before. Then after watching the arena blow up, and the chaos that followed, only left me feeling more detached. Later that night on the train all I could think was how could I go from making love to Gale Hawthorne only a few hours earlier to fleeing on a train from the fire bombs over District 12?<p>

Now here we are five years later living completely different lives and living in an entirely different world from the Panem we grew up in. As I look in the mirror, I'm not even sure if I even recognize the girl smiling back at me. I can't believe this night is really happening. For a long time now, thinking of Gale has been my forbidden dream. I admit I have often fantasized about our reunion, but the real thing is so much better! I give myself one more glance over, before I head back outside where he waits.

Before I reach the door I can see him sitting on the bench in front of the fire. Gale is breathtakingly handsome. As the glow of the fire illuminates his face, I notice how clearly defined his features are. Gale's fierce eyebrows are slightly furrowed as he stares intensely into the fire. His sharp jaw line appears enhanced from the fire's emanating glow. His lips are slightly pursed as he appears to be deep in thought. Gale has always been the keeper of my dreams, seeing him now… It's brings all those feelings back to me…I don't know if I'll be able to let him go again.

I quietly open the door, careful not to startle him. I step one foot out the door and immediately those heart stopping grey eyes lock on mine… sending my heart beating into overdrive. I almost feel guilty like I've not only been caught watching him, but salaciously dreaming of him. I smile at him and take the seat next to him, as he hands me a glass of wine

"What were you thinking about just then?" He asks as he practically unleashes the full force of his eyes on me. It takes me a minute to react, "Us… that night by the fire." I hesitate for a moment, "I saw that photo I took of you with your family in your office." I look up at him, "I'm glad you still have it." We sit there next to each other in silence for a moment. I'm sure he is remembering that night as well. I take a drink of my wine to break up the stillness.

"It was real… you and me… that night… everything about it was real."

"Why didn't you ever contact me?" He lets out an exasperated sigh "I'm not exactly hard to find!"

I really don't know what to say to him. Should I just say that I was too much of a coward to face him? What kind of woman makes love to man, only to abandon him hours later. In truth I can admit I was just ashamed that I didn't stay in Twelve and die with dignity. That night all I could see was fire everywhere. I thought of the possibility that Gale could be dead, but in my heart I knew otherwise. So I boarded the train, to keep my part of the rebellion. After everything that I know of that happened to Gale, Katniss and Peeta and how much they endured as they fought and lead the Rebels, I am just too ashamed of my cowardly behavior.

"I'm sorry Gale. I wish I had a better excuse."

"Excuse?" He says as his voice escalates "I think you and I are way passed apologies here."

"Gale…" but he interrupts me

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. You know I work with Francis Carter every day… every day I see her!"

Then he stands and walks away from me. Then I see Sergeant Kyran come around the corner, and I know it's time for me to leave. Gale turns around and his gray eyes pierce through my soul as he takes one last glance of me. In those eyes I can feel so many emotions pouring out of him; love, anguish, frustration, passion, desire and even animosity.

**A/N: **_Poor Gale and Madge... why are forces always keeping then apart? I hope now with the knowledge of thier history it explains a little more thier behavior towards each other. Thier souls are connected, so it was temporily easy to forget the past... stay tuned for our next chapter!_

_Thanks a Million,_

_Carolina Phoenix_


	7. Reconcile

**A/N: **_A very special and HUGE thanks to Ellenka! Who amazingly offered me her superb services and Beta'd this chapter! Your creativity and words blow me away! Thank you! __Thanks to everyone for reading this story! Please enjoy and if you feel inclined please drop me a review! -CP_

Reconcile

"Excuse me sir," I hear as the gentle voice startles me awake. "General Hawthorne? We are getting ready to land. So if you could please return your seat to its upright position," the flight attendant says kindly.

"Of course," I reply as I sit upright in my seat. I can't believe I actually dozed off during the flight. I had intended only to close my eyes for a moment to clear my thoughts. So much has happened in the past couple of weeks, my mind is still reeling from all of it.

The flight was long, and if I'm completely honest, well overdue. The last time I was in Four was about three years ago, for the opening of the new hospital and school. He doesn't know that I'm on my way. I'm quite anxious, almost nervous as to how he will receive me. I'd like to believe that I haven't been hiding… or avoiding my past. In my mind, it's more like giving everyone time to heal from it. But, however you spin it; I haven't seen anyone I love for five years.

I've been providing for my mother and the kids ever since I left District 13. Once news arrived that Twelve was being cleared for redevelopment, I immediately got in touch with the team of developers and started working on plans for a house. District 12 will always be our home and I wanted to help get Mom and the kids there faster. In the course of rebuilding, the mines had been plowed and returned to the earth. In their place arose a huge factory that makes medicines. District 12 is now known for its medicinal production and sprawling fields of unique medicinal herbs.

Class divisions no longer exist in District 12, but the Hawthornes rebuild their house where it once was in the former Seam, returning to the place they used to call home, with its beautiful and mysterious view of the forest. I had Mom work with the contractor and she designed the layout of her new house. She was reluctant at first, but she knew I would do it anyways, so she went ahead with it. They've been back in Twelve and living in the new house for a little over three years now. I really want to see how District 12 is coming along. How much has changed since the bombings; and of course to meet everyone again… but the right time hasn't come yet.

This is not an official trip, so there is no crazy schedule I have to adhere to or press I have to deal with. I will be meeting up with Annie Odair. I've only seen a picture of Finn, who is a spitting image of his father, Finnick. Finnick will always be a hero to me and the rest of Panem. It's the least I can do to pay my respects to the man who fearlessly went in to battle with me, and sacrificed his life for our future.

As the hovercraft descends for landing, I look out over a vast sea of blue. The water is beautiful. It lends a tranquil effect to the mood. I only hope that the calm feeling will last throughout the visit. I'm not quite sure what to expect, but at this point I'm ready for pretty much anything.

We land at the military station here in District 4. It's a small hangar, but conceals us well. Normally when I'm out, I'm surrounded by a nine man PSD, personal security detail. It's a pain in the ass. It's annoying. I can't stand that much fuss, but Paylor insists on proper protocol for a general. This trip, however, is low key and personal. Technically they work in covert mode, leaving me the hell alone. Our little arrangement makes everyone happy.

I get in my car courtesy of Panem military and head straight for the hospital. I talked with Mrs. Everdeen earlier in the week about my visit. She advised she couldn't be happier with the news of my arrival and would help me with our little arrangement.

As I drive through Four, I can't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of this place, so different from any other I've lived in before. The sight of the early morning sun over the ocean fills me with peace. No wonder why Finnick was so laid-back and happy all the time. I can already feel the calming effect of this place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking up to the entrance of the hospital, I'm taken aback by its appearance. It's a five story building with a simple design. The exterior is a sand colored stucco façade and the top of the building is adorned with a sign saying 'University Hospital and Medical School.' It's new, yet it looks like it's always been here. I find myself once again proud that we now have this opportunity in Panem. Even though so much death and destruction occurred during the war… life is actually better.

Now that I'm here, I'm starting to feel very anxious about how they will react to my presence. "What the hell! I can't turn around now, I'm already here," I say as I reach to open the door. Once inside, I am escorted to Dean Everdeen's office.

"Dean Everdeen, thank you for meeting with me today."

"Oh Gale," her smile is replaced by surprise as she says, "I mean General Hawthorne…"

I just smile back and say, "I'm still Gale," while she pulls me into a hug saying, "I'm really glad you're here."

And at that moment I just let it all fall…

"I'm sorry," I say. "I never meant for her or any of those children to die…. Mrs. Everdeen, I have always loved Prim like she was my own sister. Not a day that goes by when I don't wish I could take it all back." And the words just keep spilling out from my conscience. "In my blind revenge-fueled rage, I destroyed the lives of the ones I loved the most in this world."

"I am so sorry."

Mrs. Everdeen pulls back. "Gale, I've never blamed you for Prim's death. It wasn't your fault. You can't live through the rest of your life harboring that guilt. It's not yours to bear," she says to me gently. She guides me to a chair and then sits down right next to me. Very delicately, she reaches for my hand, looks at me with a small smile and says, "Gale I saw you on the television a few weeks ago at the opening of Rebel Union Station. At first I noticed all the primroses when you were walking outside on the grounds with President Paylor. Then when you sat down on that bench, I saw her name. I know Prim would have loved that little space you created for her. She would not want you to feel guilty over her death."

I'm not ready to look at her yet. I've been scared of facing this moment for years. I never imagined Prim's life would be lost to the Rebellion. Everything that I do now, I do with her in my mind. I never let her be forgotten. My thoughts are interrupted when Mrs. Everdeen addresses me.

"Gale, look at me." When my eyes meet her eyes, she says, "If you want to honor Prim's life and memory, then you need to actually live your life and be happy."

"Right," is all I can say, while my mind processes Mrs. Everdeen' s words.

"Alright, enough of the heavy, let me show you around the hospital and then we'll go to the school. We will have plenty of time to catch up later." We stand up and she laughs, "I've got a class to teach."

Mrs. Everdeen guides me through the hospital. I have to admit that although the sick and injured are not really my forte, I'm quite impressed by this place. "Well, it sure as hell is a lot better than your kitchen table," I say jokingly, causing a real laugh to escape Mrs. Everdeen. As we take the elevator to the fourth floor, she advises me that it is where the medical school is located. Next she tells me the medical students live on the fifth floor, which is a dormitory.

After a quick tour of the classrooms and laboratories, she explains the students attend morning classes here and then go down to the patient floors for hands on training every day after lunch. Afterwards we ride up one floor. When the elevator doors open, she points and says, "You are on your own from here on. His room is 541. Don't forget to stop by my office later. I have something important for you. Now I have to get back to class."

_Well here I go,_ I think to myself as I pause in front of the door marked 541. I knock, and a deep voice I don't quite recognize yells, "Yeah, c'mon in." So I turn the handle and open the door cautiously.

"Rory?"

I enter his room and shut the door behind me. For a split moment I am taken aback as I was prepared for the younger scrawny little rug rat that followed me around back in Twelve. Here before me is a man. Familiar eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he reads a book at his desk. He still looks so much like my little brother, but now matured into a young man. _What have I done?_ I shouldn't have left them behind. I missed so many important moments. Mostly I wasn't there when they really needed me.

A look of shock registers on his face. "Gale?" He asks. "It's about fucking time you show up! What the fuck, Gale?"

Strangely, a part of me wants to reprimand Rory for talking to me like that, and then I remember he's an adult now. Besides, I'm his brother, not his damn father. So I just need to let him say whatever he needs to. I enter his room, shutting the door behind me, signaling to him that I am staying.

"Rory, I know I really fucked you over the most. I let you down. I promised you I'd come right back, and I never did." I look right at him, hoping he can see the sincerity in my eyes. "I am so sorry about Prim. I know how much she meant to you, and how much you loved her."

"I'm sorry Rory," I say to him "I'm sorry about everything…"

Then I take a seat in a chair over in the corner. The room is small, so there's not much space between us. "So just say it. Let's just hash all of our shit out right now."

Rory sits there for a moment, inhaling deeply. Then he wipes both his hands down the sides of his face, smoothing out his features. He exhales sharply, and says, "Gale, I wish you would have been there for me…for Mom, Vick and Posey. How could you just bail on us like that?" Rory lets out a loud sigh. "Your money was bullshit. Why didn't you just take us with you? You didn't even ask me!"

A very small part of me wants to yell back at him that he's not my responsibility. As his brother, I've always done a lot more than I technically needed to. But, that's only the miniscule selfish side of my mind. I'm pretty much the only father figured he had to look up to. We were left abandoned when our father died in the mines. Then the Hawthorne family was abandoned once again when I left for my job in District 2. If I'm honest with myself, as much as I love my military career, the truth is I couldn't bear to see the hurt or resentment over Prim's death in their eyes. So when the opportunity came for me to stay in District 2, I took it without a second thought.

Besides the obvious fact that I couldn't stand the underground confinement of District 13, I couldn't go back home. The District 12 I remembered had been obliterated by firebombs, but I just couldn't go back and face those memories. It was hard enough returning that time with Katniss when we shot our last propo there. The whole time she was filming, all I could do was to look at the forest, recalling that night I spent making love to Madge. Then Katniss and Finnick completely broke down, and finally Haymitch had to put them out of their misery with a dose of morphling. Meanwhile, I suffered in silence, mourning over the women I loved: Katniss, broken by blaming herself for Peeta's torture; and Madge, dead from the bombing. That's when I demanded to Haymitch and Plutarch that we save Peeta or I was going to do it myself. Not only was it the right thing to do, but I was afraid Katniss would literally die without him.

"Rory, you are absolutely right. I am a complete asshole."

"Yeah, you're a total fucking dickhead… and I don't even care if you are the stupid general… you're still a fucking asshole to me!" snaps Rory.

_There he is. That's my little brother talking to me in that shell of a grown man_, I think to myself as I bite back a smile trying to form on my lips.

"Look Rory, I had my reasons at that time as to why I didn't return home. It may have not been the right choice, and I'm sorry if you and the rest of the family were hurt by my actions. But at the time, I felt it was the right thing to do."

"I wish I could look you in the eyes right now and tell you what a selfish prick I was to leave you all behind. I really wish I could, Rory. The truth is I am a coward. I couldn't bear to see the hurt and resentment over Prim's death in your eyes."

I close my eyes, events of that fateful night replaying in my mind. My voice sounds distant as I say, "I'm sorry Rory. I never meant for her to die. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could trade my life for hers, I would. I'm just so sorry."

Rory sits there quietly while he studies my features, absorbing my words. "I'm not mad at you for that. I know you didn't kill her… I'm pissed at you for not being there for me, when I really needed you."

"I know… I should have been there for you…" I say before he cuts me off.

"What you're on TV now and the General of fucking Panem? What now you're too good for us? Home? District 12? What the fuck?"

"Rory I understand you're pissed. But it's not like that at all. You may not understand it now, but someday you will. It just hasn't been the right time for me to return yet. I'm sorry you, Vick, Mom and Posey caught the bad end of that choice. "

I motion between us with my hand. "But look, we're here now… in District 4… In your dorm room…Where you are studying to be a doctor!" I stand up, take two steps and stop in front of him, "Now can I fucking hug you or what?"

He stands up and I pull him into a hug, "Rory, thank you." With that I feel like we have a small understanding between us. Then to break up the moment I give him a few brotherly back slaps, "I am so proud of you… a doctor!"

"Yeah… a doctor," Rory says serenely.

"We need to go celebrate! Have our first real beer together as brothers." I exclaim.

"Are you even allowed to do that? Don't you always have people following and crap?" he asks sarcastically.

I raise my eyebrows questioningly at him. When I look at him it takes me a moment to comprehend that this man in front of me is my little brother. Then he opens his mouth and I know it's really him. "C'mon Rory, we'll go have a few beers and hash the rest of this shit out like men. Ok?"

"Alright we _do_ have a lot of catching up to do… or explaining. But you're buying money bags. Let's go!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The pub is right on the pier overlooking the ocean, with a magnificent view. We order the fish of the day and our first ever round together. "To my little brother… Dr. Hawthorne!" I say as I raise my glass to Rory.

"Thanks." He lets out a smile. "This is long overdue. So what's your big reason for abandoning us?"

I take big swig of my beer, "I didn't abandon any of you. I still took care of all of you… I just didn't show up." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Some things are just bigger than us, Rory."

"Like what?" He asks with disbelief.

"Katniss."

I watch Rory's shoulders and body relaxing back into his seat. As if just hearing her name was a sufficient explanation. "I never returned because it was the best thing for Katniss," I offer

"I loved Katniss. I'd spent almost every day with her from the time I was fourteen until the day she was reaped to the Hunger Games. That day was so hard for me to watch her leave. I knew I loved her, but it was a familiar love. I knew her and she knew me… and in the scheme of things, she and I belonged together. But, our world was changing after she went into the games. The brewing of the rebellion began to spill over the pot, and Peeta happened."

"Maybe it was all our time hunting together, but I knew Katniss better than she knew herself. And as much as she may not have realized it even in her first trip to the Games, I could see her and Peeta had something special then." My gaze turns out towards the endless horizon over the ocean. "Not like I was sitting around pining over a broken heart. I was falling for another girl, which was an entirely different act of rebellion in itself."

"Madge Undersee?"

"Yes, Madge Undersee. Ugh. She drove me crazy at first. I couldn't understand how Katniss could be friends with her. The fancy merchant daughter of the Mayor, to me she was the very symbol of the Capital. But then she would always say things with such an edge. The same things I was thinking, only it sounded so wrong coming out of her. She just always left me feeling confused, as I would try to decipher if she was being sarcastic or if she really meant what she was saying."

I return my focus back to the table as I reach for my beer. "Curiosity finally took over. I started noticing how beautiful she was, then dreaming about her, and looking forward to seeing her…"

"Yeah… I remember you _dreaming_ about her," laughs Rory

"Shut up… you little shit. Not like you weren't doing the same thing!" We both laugh over it.

"Anyways she was part of the reason I didn't return to Twelve." I shake off that thought for another time. "The other reason was related to my job. The best way to keep all of you safe was to distance myself from the family. I couldn't risk any of you being a target for retaliation by some loyalists. But, mostly it was because of Katniss. Everything that she had been through, she sure as hell didn't need me there making things harder for her."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Rory

"I loved her and I will always love her. She was my best friend, my hunting partner; we always had each other's back. I knew Katniss loved Peeta, probably before she realized it. When I helped them train for the Quarter Quell, it was more than obvious. You could see it in their eyes, the way they moved… everything about them screamed they connected. During the war Katniss was so broken while Peeta was in Snow's clutches, being tortured. Then she was reduced to a shell of a human when Peeta returned hijacked and not himself anymore. All the while Coin exploited her as the Mockingjay, just the same as the Capital exploited her in the Hunger Games and the star-crossed lovers scam.

"When our squad 451 attacked the Capital, it was like hell on Earth. Finnick and Katniss said it was just like being in the Games again. I'm sure it was. Everything was happening so fast; explosions, bombs, muttations. One minute we were all joking around, the next thing I knew half our squad was gone." My hand instinctively rubs the scar on my neck. The wound I got from those Mutts that Killed Finnick and that Katniss stitched for me that night in Tigris's cellar. In that cellar I could see how hard Peeta was trying to come back from his Mutt mind to be there for Katniss. We all could scream our guts out at Katniss, but even then Peeta could say one thing, and Katniss would get it. They just have some unspoken connection."

"Even less remained of Katniss after Prim's death; she was just a scarred and burned soul with nothing to live for. Then after she shot Coin and was confined during the trial, she just gave up and tried to die. It was absolutely horrible to see her like that." I close my eyes, as I remember what she looked like. "I was there every day during her trial and testified on her behalf when they needed me. Haymitch and I knew Twelve would be the best place for Katniss to return to. She didn't belong in the Capital and Thirteen was definitely not good for her. So she went home."

Our food arrives at our table, so we order another round of beers.

"I knew that Haymitch would be going back with Katniss, and Mrs. Everdeen was coming here to District 4, so I had to make sure she was going to be taken care of until Peeta was cleared to return. I thought of old Greasy Sae and how much she cared for Katniss. I knew she hated Thirteen, so I offered her the opportunity to go back the Twelve. I paid her to help watch over Katniss. Not like a job. She wanted to do it, of course. It was just money for extra food and expenses; she wouldn't allow anything more than that."

Rory sits there looking a little puzzled as he eats his lunch, listening to me. "So… you were helping Katniss?"

"Yes, it's the least I could do… She deserves it. She had been through so much… the Games, the war, being the Mockingjay, Peeta… and of course, Prim. She didn't need me hanging around in Twelve as another distraction. She needed to heal… and the only person who could help her was Peeta. I knew that and I also knew it wouldn't happen overnight." I smile as I say, "I knew that it was going to take Peeta and some time to help Katniss heal."

"So I'm sorry that it may have felt like I abandoned you and the family. But, I had to give Katniss time to heal. So that meant me staying away from home for a little while. I mean… I owed it to her and that was the least I could do."

I look right at Rory. "I hope you understand Rory. I never wanted to hurt you. And I know I hurt you the most with losing Prim and then my not returning for five years. But Katniss deserved it. She needed it and owed it to her… even if it meant hurting more people I love in the process. So I am really sorry, Rory."

"Gale, I wished you would have told me this a while ago. But, I do understand. I guess I would have done the same in your position…. She is better now. When we first got home, she never came out of the house. Now she's out walking around… her and Peeta. They are always together… they look happy."

"That's good." I smile. "Enough about me, I want to hear about you. How did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I don't know… it just sort of happened. During the war they needed more volunteers in the infirmary. At first I thought it would have been a good opportunity to spend more time with Prim. Once I was there… it just kind of clicked and I really like it." He smiles big. "Prim was a natural at it. I was more of a _fake it until you make it_ type of attitude. She was always in the top of the class, but in the infirmary she just excelled. She was in her own element. It was amazing to watch her work," says Rory.

He looks down, as if lost in another place and time. "After she died it was hard to go back to the infirmary. I had been so upset that she had been chosen as one of the medics on the Capital trip. I mean nobody our age was even allowed to go… yet Coin personally chose her. I was jealous and even worried that she might fall for one of the older, smarter medics." He lets out a small laugh remembering his juvenile self.

"It was on every television. Everywhere I looked I saw it. It felt so surreal. Like how can this be happening? She was just here with me only hours before, is all I kept thinking. For days afterwards when the hovercrafts would arrive, I just kept waiting for her to walk down the hall… I didn't go anywhere I just kept waiting." He takes a sharp breath in. "Then Mom came out in to the hallway where I was waiting and said, '_Rory, Prim's not coming back. I know how special she was to you, and how special you were to her. But, she would not like for you to be like this, just waiting. You need to get back to life, Rory. Remember and honor Prim by enjoying life every day._'Then she took me back to our compartment and I began to truly feel what it all meant."

Rory finishes the rest of his beer and goes, "After a few days I went back to the infirmary, and everything felt right again. When I'm helping someone, it just feels right. Like it's what I'm supposed to be doing. I get to see little reminders of her every day. So I stayed volunteering in the infirmary in Thirteen, then I helped out when needed in Twelve. After I finished with school, I came here to train as a real doctor." He smiles a big cheesy Rory grin and says, "So here I am."

"Yep, here you are. I got to tell you made me prouder than shit! I mean it Rory. Dad would have been so proud of you, if he were here with us."

"I'm sure Dad would have been proud of all of us… look how _you _turned out."

"Not bad at all, for some kids from the Seam!" I joke.

"Umm...I think you've been spotted Gale… those girls are staring at you," says Rory. Just then three girls walk over to our table, only to be stopped by three guys from my PSD, who appear from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me ladies. I'm going to have to ask you to back up," says Specialist Ronan in an aggressive tone.

"But…" one of the girls begins, sounding wounded.

"Wow, Gale. You have built-in cock blockers… No wonder you're so miserable!" laughs Rory.

"Really?" I say to Rory, while I shoot him a look with my eyes. "It's alright Specialist, we don't mind some harmless ladies."

"General Hawthorne, we were wondering if we could just get a picture with you?" asks the girl, giggling.

"Of course, we would be honored to take our picture with such beautiful ladies," I croon. "Specialist Ronan can take the picture."

SPC Ronan takes the picture and then the girls leave, giddily laughing all the way out of the door. I feel really good about how today has been going with Rory. I think I'm starting to believe Haymitch when he says, _there's nothing that can't be settled over a few drinks._ I know I still have a long way to go with Rory and everybody else. It just feels good starting with Rory. Now that he has heard some of the reasons behind some of the choices I've made, maybe now we can move forward… be a family again.

"Alright we better head back to the hospital. I don't want to get in trouble with Dean Everdeen. She wanted me to stop by her office again," I say to Rory, "We'll have plenty more time for our brotherly bonding..." Rory looks at me confused. "You and I are heading home tomorrow. The whole Hawthorne family will be together again for Vick's graduation."

"Are you serious?" Rory says sternly. "Don't bullshit me Gale."

"I'm dead serious Rory… Now quit bitchin'!" I say, punching him in the arm.

"What the…" he says as he punches me back.

"There now, we are even… act like an adult" I laugh.

"You act like an adult… You're the one with a fancy title and bodyguards."

I laugh out. "They're not my bodyguards. They are part of a security detail. You wouldn't understand… It's hard going through life when you're this handsome."

"Yeah, the only thing they're keeping secure… is your pants. There is no chance of meeting any women with those jerks barricading themselves between you and the ladies all the time."

Okay now I'm really laughing. "What do _you_ know about getting ladies, Rory?"

"Probably more than you do. Besides, I'm better looking than you and I have skills…Courtesy of my higher education."

"Alright, you have me there… You're maybe a little bit more handsome… But, I wear a uniform… _The _uniform… What can I say... it makes the ladies go wild for me."

"Well, I wear a uniform too, dumbass."

"Oh, yeah."

Now we are both laughing. The sight of me laughing must be suspicious, because my communicuff starts beeping and the team wants to know if I'm ok. I let them know everything is fine, and that I'm having a good time with my brother.

"This is fun. I do miss hanging out with you Rory. Getting older kind of sucks. We're all spread out over the country and busy with our own lives now. It stinks not seeing everybody all the time."

"It does suck. Does Mom know we are both going to be there tomorrow? She's expecting me to be there on Friday, not Tuesday."

"No, it's a surprise. I told her I was sending a package and it should be there on Tuesday," I say.

Rory lets out a surprised breath, "Oh, Mom is going to shit a brick when she sees us together."

"Yeah, I know, it will be priceless." I say with a devious grin.

Once we get back to the hospital Rory heads up to his room to pack his clothes and make arrangements for his studies. I am greeted by a smiling Mrs. Everdeen when I arrive at her office. I had myself mentally prepared for the emotionally distraught, comatose Mrs. Everdeen I knew from after the mine disaster in District 12. This Mrs. Everdeen has purpose, passion and compassion, and I am so thankful for it.

"Did you and Rory have a good lunch?" Mrs. Everdeen asks me.

"Yes, thank you… We really did." I say as I reflect on how much I've missed him.

"Good, I'm glad. Rory is a great young man. I am so proud of him. I feel very fortunate that I get to share a part of this experience with him." She smiles, "He's going to make an excellent doctor. He's truly a natural at all of it."

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen. That really means a lot coming from you. I am very proud of him too. I am glad you are here with him too. I know you care a lot about him."

"Thanks, Gale… General Hawthorne. I'm very proud of you too. Look at you, all grown up. Leading a country and making it better." Mrs. Everdeen reaches in to the deep pocket of her white coat and then hands me an envelope. "Read it when you are ready," she says, then gives me a hug and tells me she has to get back to class. "Bring Rory back in one piece by next Monday. That's a whole week and makes sure he studies. He has practical exams when he gets back."

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply.

I flip the envelope over and my heart immediately stops as I recognize the handwriting. It takes me a moment to step back into reality, as I let me heart settle from the sudden rush of adrenaline that just coursed through my veins. _Alright, I'll read this later tonight._ I think to myself. Just then Rory walks in front of me.

"Hey." He nods his head at me questioningly "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course" I try to smooth over. "Hey I have to go meet with an old friend, Annie Odair. Do you want to come along with me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. Let's go," offers Rory.

Rory and I spent the rest of the evening with Annie and little Finn. They live in a great house right on the beach. Even though it's not called Victor's Village any more, it still has all the perks. In fact Finnick's boat is still docked in the marina, which you can see right off their front porch. Annie seemed like an entirely different person from the Annie I once remembered. But, I guess we all change when other lives depend on us. Little Finn is just an exact mini replica of his father. Same green eyes and sun-kissed skin, and of course the same charisma… even for a five year old. I guess some things are just genetic.

I get it now, the whole laid-back attitude. The water is majestic, I would spend all day out in it too if I could. In fact, I'm not even sure how Rory even concentrates at school, when he could be here at the beach all day. A sense of serenity surrounds the ocean. That calmness that I felt earlier… I think I'm starting to understand it a little bit more.

"Goodnight Rory. Get's some sleep. We are wheels up at 06:00… So it will be an early morning."

"Yes, Drill Sergeant"

"Rory…shut up!" I laugh …"And that's General Hawthorne, _nurse_."

"Fuck off!" he laughs "Yes, General Dumbass."

"Good night Doctor Dipshit," I say to Rory as my hands rests protectively over the letter in my pocket...


	8. Reunion

**Reunion **

_Gale,_

_I've been writing you this letter for years. I first began before I left for the Quarter Quell. I would just stare at the blank paper for hours. I guess even then I knew it wasn't time for our goodbyes. I want you to know that you have always been my best friend and the constant in my life. When we were out hunting in the woods, we always seemed to have this silent connection between us. You always seemed to know my next move or what I needed to happen next._

_Just like our time together in the woods, I know you are still watching out for me now. You held me together during the war. Even now I can feel your touch in my healing. I know life is just like our time together in the woods. You've got my back and I've got yours. You gave me distance and time to heal on my own. You knew what I needed to survive, and you brought me Peeta._

_Gale, I will always love you and you will always be my best friend. When I search within my heart I feel pride and love, knowing we are still connected. I'm proud of what you have become, General Hawthorne. I always knew you were meant for bigger things in this world. Whenever you are ready, I need my best friend._

_Love,_

_Catnip_

My thumb circles the engraved signature on the letter from Katniss. I can't help but wonder if it's fate or some other greater force working, but all these crazy things from my buried past have risen to the surface… and it feels right. Yesterday with Rory, it felt like we've never been apart. I met Mrs. Everdeen too and now after reading Katniss's letter, it's starting to feel like I'm going to get my family back. Shit, even Madge came back from the dead… or wherever she was. I'm not sure what I feel about her and that whole mess… but now that I've seen her… some part of me misses her.

"Hey… Gale. Are you awake?" Rory interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah… What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your big plan is?" he asks. "If nobody knows we are coming home today, don't you think they'll get suspicious or even paranoid when they start seeing your armed guys everywhere?"

"My big plan is to show up and surprise Mom, Vick and Posy. As for my PSD, it's their job to keep hidden. Besides we'll just play it by ear, and see how things turn out," I retort.

I look up as I notice the flight attendant walking towards me.

"Excuse me, General Hawthorne, we are beginning our descent." The woman smiles as she looks at both Rory and me. "The captain has asked me to inform you that we will be wheels down in District 12 in approximately 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Claire. As always, it's been a pleasant trip flying with you," I say to her.

Smiling big she replies, "Oh, it's my pleasure General. If you need anything I will be in my seat."

"Why thank you," I say as she returns to the front of the cabin to her seat.

"_Oh General!_" mimics Rory, "geez Gale…Y_ou_ and all your "Panem's most eligible bachelor" status is about to get reality checked in about 15 minutes." He laughs. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but in Twelve you'll just be Gale."

"Yeah… you wish kiddo! Not everyone can be this talented or good lookin'!" I say all sly.

"Okay, well you keep telling yourself that buddy… We'll see who's right here in a few days," he says trying to conceal his laugh.

"You know we should play cards."

"What? That's so random," he says with a confused look on his face.

"You can't keep a straight face… I could win lots of money!"

"Right, except that would mean I would have to actually have some money for you to win."

"You're right, that does sound like a problem," I retort. "Yeah, once again it proves that it pays to be this handsome!"

"Wow! I'm glad to see all that power hasn't gone to your head Gale," Rory says jokingly. "Mom is going to freak out when she sees us together. What if she has a heart attack something crazy?"

"Good thing you're a doctor…. You can save her."

"Well… we're about to find out if my hard training paid off," laughs Rory.

~UF~

The transportation depot is much bigger than the one I remember. An air station has been attached to the old train station. _Heck, it's nicer than the one in Two. _But I guess Twelve does need such a large station for distributing all the medicines it produces throughout Panem. The drive through the town is full of revelations. So much has changed, yet there are familiar updated remnants from the District 12 I remember. Strangely enough, it still feels like home, even after all these years I've been away.

Rory and I decide it's best to walk home from here. My PSD still circles around me, but no one would really notice they're actually my personal security detail. Not only does Twelve look more alive, it feels more alive than ever before. Black coal dust no longer saturates everything under the sky. The smell of fresh paint and timber lingers in the air, while the fresh morning dew leaves Twelve glimmering brightly under the early morning sun. District 12 looks like it finally reflects the spirit of the people who call it home.

Almost in the same location where it once stood is _Mellark Family Bakery._ It looks really nice. I can't wait to really see it. It's early and Peeta's a baker, but it's not the right time for that reunion yet. Rory looks at me warily, but I just keep walking forward. I know how to navigate home, but I haven't been to the new house yet, so I'm practically following Rory.

"There it is!" calls out Rory.

He is pointing to the most perfect house I've ever seen. If there was ever a house that deserved Mom, that was it. It's a two story house of decent size, painted a simple bright white color… a color that never would have been possible before. The windows are framed in black shutters and there's a big front porch lined with potted plants and flowers. I can just picture Mom and Posy out there relaxing and playing on the porch. _Posy! Will she even remember me? Or will I even recognize her? _

"Ready for Operation: Hawthorne Ambush?" laughs Rory

I just shake my head at his remark, "Really, Rory?"

"What?" he says innocently. "Isn't that the way you are used to speaking… in code?"

"Let's go Doc. Before I kill you and there's nobody left to save Mom from her heart attack."

We walk up the porch step and I hesitate at the front door. "Shouldn't we knock or something?" I ask Rory.

"No," he laughs. "This is home and besides everybody is still sleeping."

"Yeah, good point."

Rory twists the handle and we quietly walk inside. I cringe slightly, thinking about the door being unlocked with my family inside. Then I remember this is Twelve and we never kept the door locked before. Then again, I was here to protect everyone…

"Hey," Rory says interrupting my thoughts. "Vick…"

I look at Rory and we both nod in agreement. I guess that brotherly communication never goes away. We make our way up the stairs in our trademark stealthy-Hawthorne-tread. Rory quietly opens the door. I experience a brief moment of shock as I look at Vick. In the five years I was gone, my brothers grew from pesky awkward boys into young men. Vick has grown so much from the quiet kid I remember. He looks like a much younger version of our dad. The soft features of his face remind me how young he is, but I can't get over how much he changed. _I should've been here to help them both grow into men._

Rory lightly punches my arm and nods towards Vick. We walk over towards Vick's bed and stop. Rory leans down hovering right over the sleeping Vick. I stand close, but not in the danger zone. There's a good chance Vick's going to wake up swinging.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Rory calls out.

Vick's eyes burst open; and he inhales a sharp breath as he quickly lunges out of his bed. "What the…" he calls out. "Rory… you're such an asshole!" He has the most perplexed look on his face as he adjusts to his current reality. "Wait… Gale?" he asks as he stares right at me as if trying to decipher if I'm real. "Gale, is that really you?"

"It's me," I assure him.

"Sure as shit it is… Now get up sunshine, we've got a lot of shit to do. Let's go get Mom," commands Rory.

"I guess it's all really coming together," says Vick with a smile as he gets up from his bed. "I'm glad you're home." Then he punches me in the arm. "Next time you think you're too important to come home for five years… invite us to your place. You're hoarding all the ladies," Vick laughs.

"You got me there… now get over here," I reply as I pull him into a hug." Damn Vick… I better watch out… you could kick my ass now!" I say playfully. "What the hell happened? What did you guys eat while I was gone?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Rory… What the hell?" he says as he pulls away from me and moves towards Rory. "Did you guys plan this? Why are _you_ here?" He nods towards Rory, looking confused and upset.

"Don't act all surprised… everyone knows I'm the favorite!" says Rory smugly.

That does it… Vick lunges towards Rory and looks like he's going to tackle him to the ground… _Never underestimate the quiet ones, _I think to myself. "Okay guys chill," I say as I step in between them, facing away from Rory. "Vick, we have a lot of catching up to do later. I stopped in Four and picked up Rory yesterday. This was my plan. He had no idea whatsoever… But you know… he's never been the intuitive one," I say cheerfully in an attempt to lighten the mood, before these two wake up Mom.

"Well… You have a point there," Vick admits as he punches Rory in the arm. "But… I deserve answers later, Gale."

"_I know," _I nod,_ "and you'll get them_." I put arms around both their shoulders like I used to when they were kids, guiding them out of the room. "Now let's get Mom."

They both comply and Vick seems to be assured that he will get his answers later. Rory leads us down the hall to our mother's room. He silently pushes the door to her bedroom open. Mom is sleeping peacefully in her bed. I feel like a little kid again, anxiously waiting for Mom to wake up. Rory and Vick seem to be waiting for my lead, as they keep looking towards me. She just looks so serene; I really don't want to startle her.

From behind me I hear a tiny, sharp little squeal. I turn around to meet huge surprised gray eyes and shockingly sweet, surprised smile!

"Gale!" she whispers questioningly. "I knew you would come home!" Posy cries out, running towards me. I lean down and scoop her up. She's about twice the size she was the last time I scooped her like this. _She's still my little Posy,_ I think to myself.

I put Posy back to the ground and bring my finger to my lips, showing her to be quiet as to not to wake up Mom. But as I turn around, I see she's already awake. Our mother Hazelle Hawthorne, smiles at us, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Are you surprised mama?" Posy shouts excitedly as she jumps on the bed with her.

Mom looks right at me for some answers. I shrug my shoulder and smile back to her. It's all I can offer at the moment. This reunion has been long overdue.

Mom laughs as she wipes her tears away. "Yes Posy! I am very surprised and very happy! I have all my kids home with me… I couldn't dream of anything better than this moment."

"I am surprised too!" beams Posy. "I thought I was just dreaming when I heard Vick and Rory talking. Then I came in and saw Gale… This is so much better than getting a present!" Posy shouts excitedly.

"This is the best package ever, _Gale," _Mom says, looking right at me.

"It looks like Operation: Hawthorne Ambush is a success, General," Rory interrupts.

I just shake my head at him and let out a laugh. "Yes… Yes it is, Doc."

Vick, Posy and Mom look at us questioningly, as if trying to figure out what we are talking about. "Why don't we let Mom get up, while we go downstairs and get breakfast started?" I offer.

Posy grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door, with Rory and Vick in tow. All four of us make our way down to the kitchen. It's been over five year since we've all been together, yet we seem to fall into our old routine in a matter of moments.

~UF~

Breakfast is a delicious reminder of how long I've been away from my family. We are served "Posey's Perfect Pancakes," by my now 10 year old baby sister. I drink coffee with Mom, and Rory who is now drinking coffee too.

"I'm not that old yet," replies Vick after Rory offers him a cup. _Thank you._ Posy pleads to stay home from school, but with no success. I reassure her that we all would be together for the next week and plenty in the future. However, my small bribe of taking her shopping later is what really convinces her to go to school.

Mother and Posy depart for school, leaving the Hawthorne men to fend for themselves. Without all of us together in the house, it just doesn't feel like home. Rory needs to study and I use the opportunity to catch up with Vick.

"Vick, why don't we go for a walk? We can go over some things while you show me the new Twelve," I offer.

Vick stands there for a moment with a look of apprehension on his face. "Okay."

I gesture with my hand towards the front door. Vick takes the lead as he walks out the door. I alert my PSD over my communicuff, I don't want any unnecessary scenes. I follow Vick and to my surprise he doesn't turn towards the town, heading towards the meadow instead. I quietly follow, understanding his comfortable silence.

Traces of the war still remain visible. Little reminders of the dead past linger around, while new life blooms over scorched and scared remains. I have never doubted the rebellion. Even before I knew it was the only way for anyone to ever be free. I only regret the innocent lives that were lost as a result. Some actually died, while others are just walking fragments of their former selves_. I will never forget them. Any of them._

"I know you have been talking with Mom, but why did you shut us out for so long?" Vick asks.

I look right at him before replying. "I understand what you're asking Vick, and I know it must feel like I abandoned the family for all these years. But, I swear I never did it to hurt any of you."

We stop walking and I find myself in the meadow I once knew so well. New flowers bloom there and life seems to be radiating from it. When we designed Rebel Union Station, I actually tried to outline the grounds based on this meadow. I wanted it to offer that same feeling of solace the meadow always provided me. Yet, now it exudes a sense of renewed life too.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"It's the burial ground," Vick says quietly. "Under its _beauty_ lie the graves of the people that died in the bombing."

I quietly absorb his words. Instead of markers or headstones to declare the resting places of the dead, there is just a quiet peaceful area, blooming with new life. In truth, it's a reminder that no matter how bad things get, life always moves forward.

"Thank you for taking me here, Vick," I say.

"After the war ended, I was really in a bad place. I never felt so guilty in my entire life. The Squad 451 was destroyed. In the course of few hours, almost everyone died and life as I knew it would never be the same."

Vick is looking right at me, hanging on every word.

"I was prepared to die, especially after my capture. I had given Peeta my nightlock, so my only hope was for Katniss to fulfill our bargain. Instead I took two bullet shots during my escape. When I had finally got free, I saw it. It was all around me… my bomb. My design… my double exploding bomb."

I take a seat on a boulder, and Vick sits down on the grass.

"I saw it all happen… Katniss was running towards Prim… then Peeta ran after Katniss." I shake my head. "I couldn't do anything, as fire seemed to have engulfed them all."

"Gale," Vick interrupts calmly, "you do understand that it's not your fault, don't you?"

"I don't know Vick. If I could take it all back I would… I never meant for Prim or any of those people to die. They were all innocent… that's who I was trying to protect."

"But, you did Gale. We all have opportunities now that we could never even dare to dream of before."

I smile at Vick. "Thank you."

"When I was given the opportunity to work in District Two, I jumped on it. Then when President Paylor recommended me as General of Panem's military, I loathed the idea at first. I didn't feel like I deserved the accolades. Then I quickly realized it was perfect for me. I can't really go anywhere or do anything… it can be my own solitary confinement at times. "

"Gale, that's really fucked up."

"Look, it's really not that bad," I retort. "Vick, I had to stay away for a while. I did it for safety of our family and for her," I say as I look away towards the woods.

"Wait… why? Who? For Katniss?" Vick asks with a confused expression on his face.

"My position during the rebellion could have potentially put any of you at risk. I felt the best way to keep you all safe was to stay away." I look right towards Vick, meeting his eyes. "I owed Katniss this time. Everything that she survived through, it was the very least I could do."

"I don't understand…" Vick says shaking his head.

"I don't really expect you to right now. Like I told Rory, some things are just bigger than us. After the war, Prim's death and then the trial, all that remained of Katniss was just a scarred, burned soul with nothing to live for. Haymitch and I agreed that home would be the best place for Katniss. So I offered old Greasy Sae an opportunity to return home. In exchange she would ensure Katniss's basic needs were met."

"So you have been helping Katniss this whole time?"

"Something like that."

"Oh."

"Vick, I always loved Katniss. She was my best friend, my hunting partner and someone I had once hoped could be more to me. After everything she went through, she needed to heal. That certainly wasn't going to happen with me hanging around, only adding to her confusion. What she needed to heal was time and Peeta. Vick, I'm so sorry if it felt like I ever abandoned you. I owed it to Katniss, even though it meant staying away from you and the rest of the family. I had to do it… she deserves it."

Vick looks steady and begins to speak. "Gale, I'm not mad at you and I knew you never abandoned us. I just wish you would have told us… I could've handled the truth."

"I know you could have Vick. The truth is… I couldn't handle it…" my voice trails off. "Anyways, we're together now…"

I jump up from the boulder I was sitting on and rub my hand on Vick's head, messing up his hair, like I used to when he was little. "My baby brother graduating in a few days… then off to flight school."

"Nice Gale… I thought you were a mature adult now… _General_!" Vick says mockingly, standing up.

"I am… But you're still my little brother!" I laugh "Are you sure about joining the military?"

"Hell yeah… It's really the only way I can go through flight training."

"You know they're going to give you a lot of shit, right?"

Vick raises his eyebrow and lets out a huff. "I can handle it."

"I'm not going to give you any special treatment and word gets around fast… so they're going to fuck with you and make your life hell for awhile."

"Well, thanks for the briefing, _General Hawthorne." _

"Anytime, _Soldier Hawthorne," _I laugh. "Let's go get Rory… He needs to lighten up!"

~UF~

Vick and I returned home to find Rory sleeping on the couch. "Glad to see you studying… Doc," I say to Rory as I nudge his arm, waking him up.

"General Dumbass thanks for waking me up… I have some studying to do."

"Get up Rory… let's go wreak some Hawthorne Havoc on this town!" I say looking at both Rory and Vick.

"Gale… you're too old to wreak havoc!" states Vick as a matter of fact.

"Besides that… your entourage _ensures_ that you and anyone you're with have no fun," says Rory.

I stand there dumbfounded for a moment. Not only do they think I'm too old, but also that I can't do anything I want. _Am I turning in to that guy?_

"Whatever, pansies… let's go," I retort.

Once again, I find myself entranced with District 12. It's no longer anything like the Twelve of my memories. It's new, clean and new life sprouts from every corner. There is no longer a visible divide among people… every person is equal. The sad reality from _my_ Twelve is that very few from the merchant class actually survived the bombing. Whether it was doubt or their foolish sense of privilege, I'll never know why they didn't leave that night. Most of the people who returned were from the Seam or even from other districts, looking for a fresh start. District 12 now feels like a real community.

"Hey Gale, didn't you have something going on with the Mayor's daughter, _Madge Undersee?"_ asks Vick.

His question startles me back to reality. Looking around, I guess we are in the exact spot where _her _house once stood. The square has changed too. It's filled with new shops and municipal buildings.

"I saw you kissing her a couple of times… _errr_… and we _did_ share a room," says Vick questioningly.

Rory starts laughing at the memory. "I told you Gale… we were well aware of you _dreaming_ of Madge."

"Seriously though… I'm sorry she died," Vick offers.

I've been avoiding thinking of Madge… or _Margaret Thorne_. Whoever the hell she is now since that night she was at my house. Hearing Vick offer condolences for her death just sends me over the edge.

"She's not dead," I say bluntly.

"What?" Rory and Vick both say in unison, with similar expressions of shock written all over their faces.

"She's not dead," I say shaking my head. "She's been hiding out under some alias all these years in District 1."

"What the fuck…that's crazy. How'd you find that out?" Rory asks with a shocked look on his face.

"I saw her couple of weeks ago… It was at the public opening of the Rebel Union Station. She was one of the lawyers on the ethics committee."

"What, that's insane!" Vick says.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking crazy."

"Wow, why didn't she come back home too?" Vick asks innocently.

He's so young he couldn't understand. And for that I'm grateful. I want him, Posy and Rory, if it's not too late for him, to stay innocent and free for as long as they can.

"It's complicated," I offer. "Are you guys' hungry? Let's get something to eat," I suggest, hopefully turning their attention elsewhere. Rory must understand the look on my face as he studies it for a moment, then shouts, "Hell yeah I'm hungry… let's go!"

~UF~

I don't know if this is the moment I've been dreading or looking forward to for the past five years. The sign reads _Mellark Family Bakery_. My hand hovers over the door handle for a moment. _This is it_.

"Hurry up… It smells good. I'm so hungry!" shouts Rory.

A bell rings as the door opens and the three of us walk into the bakery. It smells really good… and it smells just like I remembered. This maybe is a new Mellark Family Bakery, but it looks and smells just like the old one.

Peeta walks in carrying a large tray of bread from the back. He catches the sight of Rory and Vick, turns to face them and smiles. "Hey Rory, what are you doing home?" Peeta asks.

As he moves to set the tray down, Peeta looks right at me. He studies me for a moment, probably trying to decipher if I'm real or not.

"Hey Peeta," I say.

He looks at me warily. "Gale?" he asks.

I nod my head, while Rory and Vick watch our reactions.

"You look different on TV… _General Hawthorne_," Peeta says, breaking up the stillness that formed in the air.

That's Peeta Mellark. The guy who always seemed to know the right thing to say. Rory and Vick laugh in agreement with him.

"Well, you said it best… 'Never underestimate the power of a brilliant stylist.'"

Peeta's smiles fades as his features smooth out, while he seems to be concentrating on my words. I instantly regret bringing up something he said during our mission in the Capitol. Rory and Vick look at me, further enforcing my regret. "Peeta…"

"Yeah… definitely the work of a stylist!" Peeta laughs, interrupting my apology.

His laughter is contagious and Rory, Vick and I all begin laughing at my expense. It feels good to really be laughing… and here, now. Peeta walks around from behind the counter and heads right towards me.

"It's good to have you home, Gale. Have you seen Katniss yet?" he asks me smiling as he leans in and gives me an awkward hug.

"No… not yet. I just got here early this morning," I say as I pull away.

"Really?" Peeta asks with a raised eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? You remember how to get there right?"

_What am I waiting for? Resentment? Rejection? I don't know… What am I waiting for?_

"I will feed these brutes," he says jokingly, motioning with his hands at Rory and Vick.

"Yeah Gale… you go on. Rory and I need to eat! We'll catch up with you later."

Rory laughs in agreement, "Besides, I'm sure Katniss doesn't want us eating all her food."

I glance warily towards Peeta… asking permission to see Katniss… permission to leave Rory and Vick here. He must recognize the trepidation in my eyes. Peeta nods his head and smiles, answering my unspoken question.

"We've really been looking forward to seeing you again Gale… Katniss _is_ expecting you, you know?" he says as a matter of fact.

As Peeta's words sink in, I think back to her letter… _she is expecting me. _I want to be a part of her life… their life again. She said she's ready for me. Can _I be her constant friend once again… or her constant reminder? _I want her to know how sorry I am for not protecting her family and Prim. I never meant for any of it to happen.

"Okay." I look right at Rory and Vick, "Don't eat all Peeta's food… or I will send in the reinforcements."

"Right…" laughs Rory, "What are they going to do? I don't see any hot chicks around here!"

Peeta and Vick look towards me with a puzzled look. I just shake my head. "Rory, shut up and behave."

"Yes, sir!" he says with a mock salute. That kid is such a smartass.

I look towards Vick, "Don't turn in to that… got it kid?" I give Peeta an apologetic look, "Sorry to leave them with you, man. Feel free to kick them out any time."

"It's okay… I can handle them. It kind of reminds me of the time I spent with my own brothers."

~Uf~

My mind is consumed with thousands of thoughts all running simultaneously. I think of Peeta and everything that he went through. How he was able to return to Katniss. Their love… true love… they experienced every wretched part of each other's soul, burrowed through the trenches of hell to find one another, and then reunited in everlasting love. It's beautiful! Maybe that's what real love is? One must suffer through sacrifice and anguish, to be rewarded with true love.

I don't know if it's being back here in Twelve or all my thoughts towards love… ugh…_Madge! She's so fraustrating_. I thought we had something intense. That night we made love… I could feel her. There was a moment and I thought she felt it too. When I looked into her eyes and she held mine, it was as if our souls connected. I've never felt anything like that since… Then again I haven't really allowed myself to love either. I know we were young then, but why has she stayed in hiding all this time? She works for the Carter family and Frankie Carter is my assistant. _Ugh… she needs to move to the back of my mind._

_~UF~_

While I was lost in my thoughts, my feet stayed on the course. _There she is._ Katniss is kneeling over a bed of flowers…Primroses. She is carefully watching over and caring for a full garden. I walk with my light tread over towards her. As my shadow falls over her, she turns around.

"_Gale_?" she asks with reservation as she stands up.

I nod my head, "Yes."

Katniss steps forward into my welcoming embrace. As she wraps her arms around me, I hold her tighter. Not yet ready for her to pull away… not ready for her resentment. I just want… need this moment with her now. Katniss begins to peel back, and I feel her eyes searching for mine. I keep my head down, for fear of what truth her gaze holds.

"You got my letter?" she asks, while peering up at my face.

"Katniss…" My solemn gaze meets hers and I blurt out, "I'm so sorry…"

She pulls me towards her once again, eliminating our distance. She gives me a reassuring squeeze and for a moment I feel some semblance of serenity. "Gale, I know…" Once again my thoughts are transported to another moment in the past, when she spoke the same words. Yet this time our circumstances are different.

"Katniss … I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry for everything." I pull back to look her in the eyes as I say, "I am so sorry about Prim… not a day goes by when I don't think of her."

Katniss hesitantly raises her hand up to the side of my face. She must have found what she was searching for in my eyes. She wipes a single fallen tear away from my cheek. Most days I never thought I would ever have a chance to see Katniss again, let alone actually feel her next to me.

"Everything that I do, every choice that I make… I think of her. Katniss, I am sorry. I loved her… I loved her just like my sister. I never meant that for her or any of those children… I am so sorry… for everything."

"Gale… I know. Please… I don't want you to feel any guilt over Prim or anything that happened during the war." She gives me her sweet smile. "I saw you on the television, Gale. I saw what you created for Prim there… I know you think of her all the time."

My hand tingles when she grabs it and leads us towards the front porch of their house. "C'mon… I want to show you something."

I follow her, my mind still busy trying to comprehend everything that is happening. We sit down in a pair of chairs on the porch and I recognize a familiar book in front of me. When I look around, I can picture Katniss and Peeta sitting here together each night and I realize how lucky I am right now, to be here with her again and to share this place with her.

"Peeta and I have been working on this together," Katniss says as she opens the book. "It holds memories of every part of our past… precious people and memories we don't ever want to forget." Katniss looks up at me and smiles while she says, "Kind of like your idea behind the Rebel Union Station."

I don't know how to respond at the moment, so I just stay quiet. It's an old habit and if anyone would understand, it's Katniss. I wanted her to heal and have a real chance at living her life. I stayed away all this time to ensure she was ready. Yet in that time I've become too comfortable with my constant state of contrition and the solitude it provides. Katniss is welcoming me back into her life… their life and I feel I don't deserve it.

"Gale… Please, I know what you did… Greasy Sae, Haymitch… and _Peeta." _She puts her hand over mine and forces me to look at her. "Gale, you let me heal and move on with life. You knew exactly what I needed to survive… and you gave it to me. You're still my hunting partner… we've just been exploring life from a distance. I need you back in my life… I need my best friend with me."

I look in her eyes and I feel the fervor behind every word she says. This is the moment I get to have Katniss back in my life… my family back in my life. No more keeping a distance. This is where I let go of the past and move forward with life.

"I'll always be here for you, Katniss."

"I know."

The words bring a breath of peace that billows all around us. The air feels crisper, the light appears brighter and the world seems more alive. No longer does my heart feel so heavy. Katniss and I spend hours going through her book. She shows me the pictures that Peeta drew and the stories they wrote, with added contributions from Haymitch and other survivors. It's unique and beautiful. She said working on it _helps them heal. _Seeing the way her face lights up when she shows me a new drawing or tells me the story behind it, I believe it too.

"Hey," says Peeta as he walks up the porch with Rory and Vick flanking his sides.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for such a long wait on this update! Sorry... life gets crazy sometimes! This chapter was turning into a beast, so I spilt it into two chapters. So I should be updating very soon! Sorry if it feels like I'm leaving you hanging! I don't know about you... but I really miss Madge! :) HUGE THANKS to Ellenka for lending me her meticulous eye and creative mind while betaing this chapter! I am forever in your debt!

Thanks for reading and all your reviews and favorites... It feels like I won the lottery! I am such a lucky gal! Thanks a bunch!

Carolina Phoenix


	9. Regresar

**A/N:** _I am so sorry for the unexceptionally long wait! It's really pathetic... I'm sorry! ;) I've been battling with so-called writers block, fear of entirely ruining the characters and of course wondering... what the hell am I doing? I have no business writing! Thank you so much for all your words of encouragement, and reading this story! You all blow my mind. I love all the reviews, faves and alerts... each one feels like winning the lottery! It's an amazing feeling! I want to thank all those "are you ever going to update? PM's and of course What If 12, for your persistance and springing me out of my funk!_

_*So please excuse any errors... this is the unedited version! I just wanted to post something for you!_

Regresar

That night I experienced something I had believed not possible- dinner with my family. Peeta along with Rory and Vick had prepared a feast for all of us to enjoy. Peeta had filled in an empty space I left behind. He became their pseudo older brother. I really never had the chance to teach them how to hunt. Yet Peeta somehow was able to teach them how to bake.

_My sweet Posy_. Abandoning her all this time is unforgivable. Rory and Vick are somewhat able to understand why I was gone for so long. Posy, she'll only remember while I was never home, Peeta was making her cookies and teaching her how to make "Posy's Perfect Pancakes." I know I shouldn't be selfishly mad towards him. I can't help it though. I seem to have regressed back to my adolescent mind since returning home. Honestly, I can see how they all helped each other. The kids may have not fought in battle, but they did have to fight to survive. Them all being there for one another is a beautiful thing. I only regret that I have excluded myself from the family all this time.

We spent the rest of days going through the normal routine. Well sort of normal. I only had one day of being under the radar. Mom told me about her new job as the district's new registrar. So she pretty much knows everybody and everything about district 12. Rory spent most of his time hanging out with friends, the family and studying. I'm still proud of his determination. Posy loved her escort to class each day. I loved our time spent together and learning all about my new older Posy. She and I both loved shopping. Posy loved the new clothes, and I loved the way her face light up when she would try on each new piece. Her brightest smile actually came from the fabric store, after she picked out the fabric to make her own dresses. _I still can't believe my Posy is old enough to sew her own clothes!_

I'm worried about how Mom and Posy will be after we all leave. Rory has to go back to school in Four. I have to return to District 2 for work. As a new flight cadet, Vick is heading back with me. I can admit at least they will have Katniss and Peeta…

Vick finished up his last classes and took his final tests. We were all there at the ceremony to see him get his diploma. Katniss and Peeta somehow even managed to draw old Haymitch Abernathy to our dinner celebration that night. We were all having a great time. Laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. In true Gale Hawthorne fashion, out of nowhere a shit storm arrived.

My communicuff kept sending me alerts, even after I repeatedly ignored them. Until Sgt. Kyran finally came inside and explained the message was a level 4 alert. Once he interrupted the party, all eyes remained warily unmoved from me. I even heard Rory mumble "Gale's cock-blockers always ruin the fun." While Peeta and Vick laughed in agreement.

When I excused myself from dinner to go outside to make the call, the look on Katniss face brought memories flooding to the surface. It's the same look she gave me that last night we were together, after I handed her the bow… Walking out the door, I could feel I was letting her down again. Thankful mother was reiterating the fact that I am now the General of Panem and some things are just beyond my control.

"Oh my! Level 4 alert… that sounds serious!" I heard her exclaim as I walking outside. _Hazelle Hawthorne always knows how to redirect the focus._

A level 4 alert is serious. It comes directly under President Paylor. Which means it's only a few select people can authorize it. I retrieved the security case from Sgt. Kyran; to use the secure mobile line. The message on my communicuff provides the number for me to dial.

* * *

><p>"General?" The familiar voice on the other line asks.<p>

"Hello Frankie, decide to cut your vacation short?"

"Oh yes… Life's just too hard without your gorgeous face every day!"

I let out a long sigh. I love working with Frankie. She's fun to work with and together we seem to be able to conquer the world. But hearing her voice reminds me of Madge. How could she hide _Margarita Thorne_… an intern of her husband, Mr. Carter from me all this time? Surely she had to have known the truth?

Frankie must have picked up on the silence and put it together. "Oh… You met the real Margarita Thorne didn't you?" The way she said it sounded like she just bit down on a sour lemon. I can just picture her face wrinkling up as she says it.

"Yes Frankie" I let out another exasperated sigh. "What the hell? I don't understand. Did you know the whole time?"

"Gale… Listen this is not really the time to be talking about this. But, yes I knew she was from district 12 and chances were great that you knew her. However I'm not your match maker. I'm your assistant. Besides whatever it is… it's between you two. And if I know you like I think I do… well you probably didn't give her a chance to tell her whole story. Otherwise we'd be having a different conversation right now. Am I right?"

I let her words stew for a minute. Even miles away and over the phone, Frankie is still my voice of reason. "You're right, I'm sorry Francis" I offer. "I guess I've just buried myself with work for so long now, that dealing with family is bringing out a different side of me."

"That's not really a bad thing. You may be _General Hawthorne_ or Panem's _Most Eligible Bachelor some_ days, but underneath those titles you are still just human. You are allowed to act out and be selfish every once in a while. As for family… why do you think I stay most of the time in district 2, while my husband stays back home in district 1? Frankie asks with her booming laugh.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Now, how soon can you get to One?"

"What? I can't leave yet."

"There is an inquisition that is being held in three days here in district 1. As you are aware, Mr. Carter and his group of associates have received an inquisition for travel… abroad. Apparently communication signals have been received from beyond Panem."

I just got here and I can't leave yet. Not when things between Katniss and me are not straight yet. I feel like we've only scratched the surface our relationship.

"Gale… You really have to be here. This is a military issue." She hesitates for a moment, "It is believed to have been some sort of military code used in the communication."

_Shit. _"Okay. I will be there."

"Good. I will get all your hotel and transportation arrangements made for your stay here in district 1. When you first arrive, you will have to go straight to the inquisition. This is a business trip; however we will be celebrating Mr. Carter's birthday while you're here. Would you like to wear a tuxedo or your suit?"

"A tuxedo will work."

"Wonderful, I will forward you all reservations and your itinerary." Frankie adds, "I'm always on your side General. Just try to remember how the war has changed your life. Not everybody's was as favorable. See you in three days."

_What the hell just happened?_ I just agreed to cut my trip short with the family to get back to work. Favorable? What the hell is so favorable? Yes I did move from an enslaved miner from the Seam to becoming the General of the military for all of Panem. I can see how that appears favorable. Yet every action involves consequences: My life constantly being exploited. Complete isolation from the utter lack of privacy. Living in Two, miles away from my family and missing them daily. And no matter what I do… still being referred to as the Mockiningjay's cousin!

I know she's dropping a subtle hint about Madge. Her odds seem pretty favorable. She escaped Twelve and the bombing unscathed that night. Now she's some hot shot fancy lawyer, living in district 1… just like any daughter of a district mayor would be living.

_Ugh! I need to get back to the party and quit thinking about Madge. The mere thought of her just gets me fired up._

* * *

><p>I walk through the door, and all eyes are on me. Their faces all look prepared for some form of let down or another. Only Posy is smiling at my return. At least she was able to keep all her innocence through everything. Katniss won't even look my direction, while Peeta holds her hand under the table.<p>

"I'm sorry. I have to cut the trip short… we are leaving tomorrow." I say facing Rory and Vick sitting on the same side of the table.

"Oh! So soon? Wait! All you boys can't leave us" replies Mom with the most heart wrenching plea in her voice.

"Ma!" Vick retorts "Gale is the General now. He wouldn't just leave if it wasn't important. It's not like we are leaving and never coming back." Vick has managed to get everyone's undivided attention. "Rory is almost finished with school and we need a good doctor here in Twelve. Gale is only a TV or newspaper away. And you know once I'm finished with flight school, I want to be stationed here at home. My chances are pretty good with my brother being the General in all. Plus the medicinal factory needs transportation… It's practically guaranteed."

"You're right Vick. I am so sorry. I really don't want any of you boys to feel guilty for leaving the house. I'm so proud of every one of you!" She says as she looks to everyone at the table. "Peeta, Katniss… I'm proud of you two as well. We have a lot to be thankful for in this house. We are just one big family and I love all of you." She smiles and turns looking me directly in the eyes, "hurry home."

With one phone call, the whole atmosphere of the room changed. It reminds me of the last time I was with my family. The night before 451 left for the Capital. The look in mother's eye, told me she was scarred I wasn't coming back. Only now she says it out loud…because now not only am I leaving, but I'm taking Rory and Vick with me too.

"He's coming right back" interrupts Haymitch and all eyes were on him. "And if anything we can take the hovercraft… anytime we want." He says looking right at Katniss, causing her blush to rise and small smile to spread across her lips. It's such a beautiful sight. I don't even remember the last time I saw her smile. Our wisely disguised district 12 mentor has managed to calm the crowd and get everyone back to dinner.

After dinner, Posy handed out individually decorated cookies to each of us. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation as she waited for each our reactions. Watching her light up with her sweet innocence, reminds me that all was not lost during the war. My eyes fan across room, locking on a familiar grey reflection. "I'm sorry," I mouth to her. She shrugs her shoulders and replies with a meek smile.

"Katniss!" exclaims Posy, receiving Katniss's full attention. "I made this cookie especially for you!"

A genuine smile breaks across her face, "Oh Posy, It's beautiful! Thank you."

Posy looks over her shoulder to where Peeta, Rory and Vick are sitting. "Peeta showed me how to make the flower." She giggles like she just divulged a big secret.

"Well… my apprentice is telling trade secrets," laughs Peeta with mock shock on his face.

Posy with all sweet innocence has lifted the mood in the room. Rory and Vick go with Haymitch to help fix the new pen he made to keep his geese in. Katniss, Mother and Posy head to the kitchen to clean up after dinner and make some tea for later. It's a nice early summer night in district 12, so Peeta and I go outside to sit on the porch.

It's the sounds of summer outside as dark had begun to fall over district 12. The crickets chirp in melody, even the cicadas join the summer time tune. "I really miss being home," I say. "Peeta, I really want to thank you for everything that you've done for my family."

"It's really not a big deal."

"No, it is. You've helped them in more ways than you may realize. Watching you and Katniss with Ma and the kids… you've helped create a sense of a normal happy family."

"Gale, the truth is they've helped me." Peeta turns his head towards the direction of town and hesitates, "… I come from a big family too." He looks back at me, "having them here and watching Rory go to medical school, now Vick becoming a flight cadet and… Posy… she is a just a sweet little girl, curious about the world, with an entire limitless future in front of her. They remind me daily that my family, Prim and everyone that passed away, it wasn't for nothing. That everything that happened…It was for their future."

Everything that Peeta says to me, registers on so many different levels. Not only are these magnificent changes happening to my family and district 12… but it's happening throughout Panem. No more oppression, instead everyone now as a vast future within their control in front of them. "You're absolutely right… not only about their future, but the future for generations to come."

"About the future…" says Peeta. "Katniss and I having been talking a lot about our future, that's one of the reasons it's so important to not only her, but the rest of us for you to be back in our daily lives." I raise my eyebrows questioningly at him, "we know you're extremely busy as General… but we want to see more of you than just the TV." Peeta smiles, "I understand not all of us have a camera ready face," he mimics in the Capital accent.

"Yeah… it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." I joke.

"We need you to come back soon." He smiles like the happiest man in the world, "Katniss and I would like to have our toasting… _Soon," _he emphasizes. "We can't do it… not without you or the rest of the people we love."

This news truly warms my heart… finally some happiness for these two. "That's great man! I am so happy for both of you." I get up and firmly plant my hand on his shoulder, "you just tell me when and I will be here."

"Thank you, it really means a lot." Says Peeta as I sit down in my chair. "We are just coordinating a time that everyone can be here." His eyes brighten as his smile beams again, "we are thinking September. The weather will be great, and everyone should be able to make it then." Peeta eyebrows raise and with a sly grin he says, "Unless I can get her to elope" he laughs. "I'm just kidding we want to share it with everyone that's important to us."

"Well, I think it's great and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>I can't help but feel my space is being infringed upon, as I look out the window and see all the intricate buildings that seem to touch the sky, as we make our decent into district 1. This place is about as Capital as it gets. With its extravagant buildings and endless sea of people, all vying for the best things within their reach, it's basically the Capital only not segregated by citizenship.<p>

As much as I hate flying, I have to admit it's getting much easier. If I'm truly honest with myself flying with Rory and Vick probably helped most. I didn't really realize how much I really missed all of them. Even though we were just together yesterday, I miss them already.

Rory was excited to get back to district 4. He kept saying he really needed to get back to studying and class. I think he was beginning to miss his newly discovered freedom; the kind that comes when you first get out on your own.

Taking Vick to basic training was a whole new experience. He has always been my baby brother. The time I was gone, I really never thought about all them growing up. I guess I just believed that I would find them all the same as I left them. Mother had actually called me about Vick's enlistment. I was completely startled by her revelation. In my mind he was just a boy still. When I checked the recruitment list, sure enough there it was. Vick Hawthorne, standing out prominently bold over the rest.

I'm really proud of him. Hell flying… I don't understand where that ambition comes from. I know they are going to give him hell because of me in basic training, but he said he'll take it. I know he will. Thinking of him now, wearing his proud sneer on his face when they called his name for roll call, brings a smile to my face. I think him and I are more alike than I realized.

Frankie's itinerary is jam packed with every moment designated to one task. I barely had enough time to check into the hotel and get cleaned up for the inquisition today.

The elevator doors open to the 75th floor of the _Thorne Blade _for the inquisition._ I _arriv_e _wearing my embellished class A's, with my PSD in tow for the meeting. Everyone stares at me uneasy like, as if I was strapped with a live bomb. _Good… this will speed this bullshit meeting up. These uptight, sheltered pricks aren't used to dealing with brutes._

Frankie is already inside sitting at the conference table. "Good day General." She motions to the seat next to her, "Your information and things are here."

_My Frankie… How I have missed her. _If I didn't have my asshole reputation to uphold, I would hug her right now. I take my seat next to her and she gives me a subtle nod, meaning _I know_. The seats begin to fill as everyone takes their seats. I look open up the folder in front of me and start skimming over the paragraphs.

The double doors opening catch my attention. High heels tapping with each step on the marble floor cause me to look towards the noise. I see a woman with bouncing blonde curls enter the room, with two men in business suits flanked on her sides. _Madge… My Madge._

"Ladies and gentleman," she looks right at me "General, thank you for coming on such short notice." She says as she takes her seat across from me. I can't peel my eyes off her. Seeing her now brings back a flood of different feelings. Her curly blonde hair reminds me of our past, the disguised unsurety in her eyes reminds me of our last encounter.

"My name is Madge Undersee," she motions to the man sitting next to her on the right, "and this is my associate, Seth Thomas."

I am stunned… _Madge Undersee _has returned. And I finally get to see just exactly who "complicated Seth" is. I can't believe Madge Undersee is back… What does this mean? I snap back into reality as I acknowledge she has continued talking.

"We have asked you here today to discuss some very interesting and possibly exciting news," she smiles and I can honestly feel my heart palpitate at the sight. "We have intercepted communications that are believed to be from civilizations from the opposite side of the world… A place called _Oceania."_

The room gasps collectively as Madge delivers this revelation. The prospect of other civilization is almost incomprehensible. We've all been kept apart from other districts within our own country. We just know been able to communicate and travel between districts. Communication outside of Panem… one cannot fathom.

"We understand from history that there was once travel and communication between all people, across the entire world. Then the Great World War ended whatever progress had been made for humanity. I understand that Panem is still building and recovery from the Rebellion, but I don't think we should ignore this opportunity." Madge says with strong conviction as she looks to all the faces in the room."

I look directly to Madge, "as for military action, we will need to address the situation and perhaps even build a naval base for possible future explorations." While looking into her eyes, it feels like the room recedes around us and we're alone. I feel my pulse accelerate and the electricity build between us…"

"General Hawthorne…," a voice interrupts my thoughts and brings me back to the moment. "Are you preparing for some sort of potential attack?" A warily woman questions me.

"No, ma'am, I am not planning for an attack. I think it would be wise to create a naval fleet, if we are considering exploring outside of Panem." I remember what Peeta had said about the future, I glance at back at the woman and look directly to Madge, "we have an entire endless future in front us… why not see what else is out there?"

Madge smiles in agreement and then quickly looks away from me. "General Hawthorne makes a really good point about our future." She smiles and glances at to all the faces of the room, looking at everyone except me. "Please look over all the information provided in the folders in front of you and we will regroup in two days. That will give everyone an ample amount of time to get familiar with the facts and we can make a collective decision."

"One more thing… Hope to see you all tonight for Mr. Carter's 50th birthday party."

"Yes" "it's a surprise… he has no idea!" Frankie declares prominently with her peculiar accent, "can't wait to see you all there."

"That concludes everything. This inquisition is adjourned." States Madge as she stands up and quickly leaves the meeting… with Complicated Seth and another intern-looking guy.

Seeing her again, reminds me of so many things I want to say to her… Mostly how sorry I am.

* * *

><p>I generally have distaste for big Capitol-esqu parties. This party is very large. It always seems to amaze me with the more power you have the friends you acquire. This is the 50th birthday party for Mr. Carter, so I guess that over 300 people seem about right.<p>

I'm seated at the same table as Secretary Beetee Uirlis. Frankie's secret weapon… He detours people from lingering too long. Well most people. I've been noticing blonde women out of the corner of my eye who keeps glancing in this direction. I look over and make eye contact with her. She smiles back at me and proceeds to walk over to me. She appears to be around my age. I notice she is very sure of herself as she walks towards me. She has a very nice body that is emphasized by the barely covering shimmering dress she's wearing.

"Hello General Hawthorne." She says to me, as I stand to greet her properly. I hold my hand out to meet her. She places her hand in mine and says, "Penola."

"Penola, it's nice to meet you." I reply. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She smiles big and says, "Of course I am. It's a wonderful party among friends."

I turn to my right and gesture with my hand, "Penola, this is Secretary of Engineering, Beetee Urilis." I introduce.

"Secretary, it's a pleasure." She smiles, "we've met before… oh, eons ago" she laughs.

Beetee wears a look of discomfort on his face. "Well, it's nice to meet you again in that case."

"General, I was hoping that maybe you would escort me to the dance floor? It would be such an honor to share a dance with you." Penola asks with such absolution, it's nearly impossible to say no.

"In that case, of course I will share a dance with you."

Her eyes gleam bright as she smiles big in response. Then she grabs my hands and pulls me with her towards the dance floor. There are easily a few hundred people out here on the dance floor. Maybe dancing with a beautiful lady is exactly what I needed. I almost forgot what it felt like to completely let go of all my reservations and actually have some fun. It feels so freeing.

"This is great!" I say "Penola thank you."

Penola smiles big and starts laughing, "We're just dancing General… but you're welcome."

Just as I was starting to have fun, the tempo slows down. I look towards Penola as if asking for permission. Her smile slowly fades, as she places her hand in mine. I place my opposite hand on her hip, while our dance begins to flow with the pace of the music.

"This is a great evening." I say to break up the awkwardness that seems to be brewing in the air.  
>"Yes. It's quite the party. What a way to celebrate a 50th birthday!" She beams.<p>

Penola and I dance a while longer. Having short conversations during the slow songs and laughing during the fast fun paced songs. Time seems to be flying by as I actually am enjoying myself and having fun for the first time in a very long time.

The music has slowed once again and our rhythm has matched the tempo on its own. Our bodies are closer and I notice how both out hands seems to have roamed a little lower than the last dance. Although her dress leaves little to the imagination, I can admit the feel of her next to me is actually nice. I guess this is what I've been missing: another person… a beautiful woman next to me. This only makes me think of Madge… I quickly squash that thought and try to focus on the present moment.

"Attention ladies and gentleman" Sounds the DJ over a loud speaker, interrupting the dance. I immediately detach myself from Penola and step back. "Bring out the cake!" The loud voice booms. All eyes turn to the far corner of the stage, and out rolls a huge cake with intricate designs. Instantly my mind thinks of Peeta. No matter how talented they are here in One or the Capitol that has to Peeta's handiwork.

A big spot light is focused on Mr. and Mrs. Carter and that huge birthday cake. Frankie looks so happy and they are both radiating love. The voice breaks sounds over again, "Happy birthday Mr. Carter!" Then the whole place is singing "Happy birthday" in unison.

I feel something warm on my hand. I look down and Penola has engulfed my hand in hers and is pulls me away. She has led us to a little niche in the back of the room. This area seems to have been set up for little private conversation areas. There is small grouping of chairs or large benches set up precariously around. She pulls me into a secluded area. It's nice to get away from the party.

"I hope this is okay?" Penola asks questioningly, while studying my face. "I thought it would be nice if we went somewhere a little quieter."

"Yeah, this is great."

"Good… I'm glad you like it." She smiles and asks, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"That sounds wonderful," I reply.

Penola brings us back some Capital cocktails. I just take the drink it my hand...cautiously. There is no way in hell I'm drinking some bright blue concoction. I'm a beer, liquor and occasionally a wine kind of guy. She must sense my trepidation over the drink. "Oh I'm sorry. You don't like it?" She asks sheepishly.

"I try to avoid bright colors." I offer "Old hunting habit… I guess."

She smiles, "Well Of course. You are very _masculine_. It was silly of me to offer you something of a different taste." She says as she walks over to the bar. She comes back and hands me a glass of brown liquor over ice. "On the rocks," she says proudly. It's a nice gesture, but this little arrangement of ours is beginning to head down hill… fast.

"So Penola… Do you live here?"

"Yes, district 1 is my home."

"What do you do here in district 1?

"Oh lots of things." She says as she sits down right next to me. Her bare leg grazes over my hand resting at my side. "My life is terribly boring… nothing exciting like you're used to." She says, while she somehow turns her body towards me. I notice how intimate our position is now…

"I don't know. District 1 is pretty wild… I can't imagine it being _too_ boring." I raise my eyebrows in response, as I turn slightly away from her. I try not to make it obvious. I don't want her or anyone else to get the wrong ideas."

"I assure you. It's boring… enough about me." Penola says as she turns completely towards me and slides her hand across my chest. Then in one fell swoop, I'm not even sure how it happened. She's straddling over my lap. I am completely stunned for a moment. This is quite the predicament I'm in. This is a very compromising position… in a very public place. I need to correct this situation before it gets out of hand or someone from the press catches this moment.

"Oh, duty calls" I say as I point to my communicuff. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment." She has a stunned look on her face, while she retreats off my lap. I stand and walk over to the restrooms that are not too far from the little alcove we're sharing. Once in the men's room I splash some cold water on face. _What the hell am I doing? Penola is a very beautiful woman…_ I can stay here at the party and be gentleman or offer to take her somewhere with more privacy? _No… I shouldn't think that. _There are too many people here. The last thing I need is a big public display. _Pull your head out of your ass Gale._ I say to myself, while looking into the mirror.

As I open the door to exit the restroom, my communicuff sounds. I look down to read the message, as I turn to position myself in better light I accidently bump into someone. I look up from my cuff to extend an apology.

"Oh, excu… "But I'm rendered speechless and unable to finish. In one instant our eyes lock and time is momentarily froze. _"Madge?" _She inhales a sharp breath in a moment of complete surprise. It's _my _Madge, shimmering blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes that see right through me. "Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention." I say.

"It's okay… I really wasn't watching where I was going," she replies. Then the gaze of those familiar azure eyes focus back to the party. She looks very hesitant and uncomfortable is this little predicament we found ourselves in. "Well…" she begins to say as she turns her gaze away from mine.

I'm not ready for her to go, "You look beautiful tonight." Her eyes meet my own, "are you enjoying the party?" I interrupt her, but I end up sounding like a mumbling idiot. I don't know what it is about Madge, but she just does something to me. When I'm around her… it's like only she exists in the world.

Madge combs her fingers through her hair tucking the left side behind her ear. It's something I know she does when she's nervous. "Thank you." She responds with a small smile, "So do you… I mean, you look handsome."

"Thanks" I laugh, "it's the suit… it could make a porcupine looks tempting." I just want to see her smile, but instead I think I made her uncomfortable.

"I guess… something like that?" she says wearing a confused expression.

"Look Madge… about last time."

"No, don't worry about it" she interrupts me.

Her smile falls and her eyes focus on the ground between us. She looks so wounded, I just want to scoop her into my arms and protect her. "Madge… I was _really_ rude and… just upset about things. You deserve so much more than I offered you." I hope she could understand the sincerity in my voice. Looking into her eyes I can see so many things. Hurt, resentment, fear and even anticipation. I've let her down so many times. We are probably past the point of repair between one another.

She smiles and I notice it doesn't reach her tear swelling eyes "We are different people now and have different lives. It was just one night where we reminisced on the past." She states, but we both know it's not true.

"No..." I rejoin.

"It's okay. Really, Gale I am fine." She interrupts me again, "I need to get back and I don't want to keep you from the party." She states as if a matter of fact.

There she goes… only Madge can get to me. I know she's not _fine._ "What? Is complicated Seth waiting for you?" I retort. "You have to hurry back to your boyfriend?" I don't mean to act so childish and wounded, it just flies out of my mouth. I don't know why I always say such scornful things to the people I love.

She lets out a defeated sigh. "I guess I deserve that…" She shakes her head saying, "It's not like that… he's not my boyfriend Gale."

"Well whatever he is… I don't want to keep anyone waiting." It sounds harsh, even though I'm really trying not to sound so mean. I turn my gaze over to where Penola is waiting.

Madge follows the direction of my gaze. She must have found something because her expression dramatically changes. "Penola?" She says her name as an acid laced question "Penola Pemberton!" Madge stomps her foot, clicking her heel on the tile floor, "Penola Pemberton… You have got to kidding me."

I'm confused, I have no idea what the hell just happened. I just stand there waiting for something to happen next. She just stares at me with a look of total disgust.

"Gale Hawthorne you are such an asshole. How could you?" She demands. "Treat me the way you did, now you're here with _her._"

"Madge" I say stepping forward towards her. "I don't understand… what the hell is going on?"

"What don't you understand? What part of asshole is hard to understand?" She says, while she looks like she's going to either cry or possibly kill me. "You kicked me right out of your life… and now you're with HER!" She exclaims

"Ma…" I try to say, but she interrupts me again.

"Penola Pemberton! That Capital-bred whore!" She continues her sudden tirade towards me, "you're such a hypocrite."

I'm shocked not only to hear Madge say something like that, but of the revelation too. I warily look over towards her.

Madge stomps her foot again, acquiring my immediate attention. "It's not surprising that she's going after you." Madge purses her lips and with a look of complete disgust she says, "It's disturbing that you would even talk to her, let alone…"

"Madge…" I say as I reach for her. She shakes her arm from under my hand. "I'm sorry, I don't understand… I just met her… I don't…" I'm interrupted again by her tirade.

"I don't understand _you_ Gale! You are still mad at me for something that happened years ago… when I was young and stupid. And now, you're here with… _her_!"

"Madge calm down…"

"No!" She interrupts, "you don't get to tell me how to feel, Gale Hawthorne." She says as she takes her stance towards me. She folds her arms across her chest, in what appears an attempt to contain her frustration.

I interject her tirade, "Look, I just met her… here… at the party."

She's tapping her right foot impatiently as I speak. She lets out a huge exhale, "do you even know who she is?" She asks with such accusation.

"No"

"Well, I do." Madge looks directly in my eyes "in my line of work I have uncovered all the dirty little secrets of Panem." She breaks our intertwined gaze and looks over towards the direction of Penola and says, "Penola only likes the most sought after things in Panem." She looks right at me, "Panem's Most Eligible Bachelor ….Or the Playboy of Panem."

I'm taken back by the last revelation. "Finnick?"

"That's right… Penola Pemberton frequently purchased the Finnick Odair _Dance Cards._

Her words linger in the air and I don't even know how to respond. Only moments ago I was dancing and actually having fun with someone who on multiple occasions violated my friend. Not just a friend but, someone who died protecting our squad, myself included. _What the fuck have I done? _

_Dance Cards_… Everyone knows what they really are. Old Coriolanus Snow used to sell the Victors to highest bidders. I can't imagine what horrors they faced while being caught up in high priced sex slavery.

Madge doesn't even look at me. She just stares over towards that direction. "It thoroughly disgusts me that she no longer wears her horrible orange wig and skin die, which clearly marked her as the evil orange pig she truly is."

I feel nothing but betrayal. I'm so grossed out with my actions. How could I actually encounter a brief moment of happiness with someone who is the very epitome of Capital scum? I just stand there, processing this influx of emotions.

"I've got to go…" Madge says as she turns and walks away.

I can't let her go right now. I need to tell her how sorry I am… for everything. "Madge, wait." I call out towards her, but she just keeps walking. I trail behind her, trying to catch up to her. "General…" I hear someone call out. I turn to look and it's _her… _I just look at her as the repulsive animal she truly is. She just looks back confused and I turn and keep walking towards Madge.

"Madge" I call out but it's too late. She exits out the door. I catch up to her outside in the plaza."Madge stop for a minute! Just wait one minute… please."

She finally stops and spins around towards me. "Why didn't you save me that night?" she blurts out.

I'm taken back for a moment by her question. I stop dead in my tracks, leaving a close distance between us. I'm stunned silent for a moment.

"I loved you Gale… I gave you everything I could… you promised me that we would have forever."

I can feel the hurt she must be feeling. I can feel the heaviness of her words… and I know this is the question that has been weighing on her the most.

"I…"

"No!"she doesn't let me finish. "We didn't get forever. I didn't even get a whole day with you Gale." She says as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "You saved half of district 12 and then went on to save Panem …." She states while shaking her head and wiping the fast falling tears with her hands. "Why couldn't you save me?"

I slowly walk towards her in a manner that I would use in approaching any wounded animal. She's right to question me. I made her promises that I couldn't keep. I helped people out of Twelve that I had never even met before, yet the woman I proclaimed to have loved… I couldn't even save.

"I looked for you Madge." I moved right in front of her enclosing the space between us. "I was right there in front of your house, watching it burn… I thought you were inside." I close my eyes while I relive the emotions of that night. "I kept looking for you, hoping that you would turn up. In the days afterwards, every time I saw blonde hair my heart would jump, thinking it would be you."

Madge takes a step back and even under the moon light I can see the hurt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry… I should've… I would have done anything to save you, Madge."

Even now she won't look at me. "Will you look at me? I'm sorry. I thought you were dead." I reach out for her hand, "this whole time… I thought you were gone."

She pulls her hand away."Well at least you got some resolution." She says with a degree of contrite lingering in her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean? I retort. "I thought you were _dead_… meanwhile you've been alive this whole time _hiding_ in district 1." My words just continue to stream venom. "If you've been so wounded and pissed off at me this whole time, why did you wait so long? We practically work in the same circles… Shit! I'm the General of Panem's military… I'm not exactly hard to find!"

Madge looks up at me now. Her face reminds me of another time when she waited to follow my lead.

"I'm sorry! At least I was dead to you. I don't know why you're so upset Gale… You got everything. A better life…you even got to keep family…"

"That's not true… I didn't get to keep you." I step forward and pull her body next to mine. It feels so right to hold her like this. I hold her tight as I feel her body shake while she sobs into my chest. We stand there for a moment letting the emotions play out. She feels so fragile under my arms. I instantly regret the things I've said.

Madge's cries begin to subside. While her chest is pressed closely to mine, I can feel her breathing begin to slow down. I don't let go of her. I don't want to. I want her to know I'm sorry… for everything.

I lean down and press a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Inhaling her beautiful scent, I'm instantly reminded of an entire life I've been missing out on. "I am sorry Madge," I exhale with this realization.

She pulls her face back slowly and looks up at me. I look down and get lost in her blue eyes. I can see so many things… unanswered questions, familiar memories, regret, hurt and love. The moment my gaze is locked on hers, she looks away and steps out of our embrace.

"I can't do this… I have to go." The she turns and leaves.

I'm stunned by what just happened. "Madge wait" I call out after her, but she doesn't turn around. I just watch her disappear into the building, back to the party.

"Oh just let go… She just needs some time to cool down." I hear an approaching voice say.

I immediately turn around to see where the voice is coming from. I'm consumed with many emotions at the moment, most notably sheer irritation. This has to be _complicated Seth. _I don't know what to do about Madge. We can't even be together longer than five minutes before blowing up at each other. The fact that this guy is standing in front of me, telling me how to handle her… well it just pisses me off actually.

"General Hawthorne," he says extending his hand out towards me. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to officially meet you earlier. My name is Seth Thomas. I've been working with the Carter's for years. It's nice to finally meet you."

I greet him with a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you as well. " We stand there for a moment in some sort of primal showdown.

**A/N: **_Dance Cards is the brain child of the incredibly talented Howlynn. Please check her out! She amazingly brilliant and creative! Her stories are all amazing and wildly entertaining and unique! The title Regresar is Spanish for return... I just love the way it sounds when it rolls off your tongue! _

_Don't foget to check out Howlynn!_

_Oceania- I borrowed from George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. I absolutely love this book! It's one of my all time faves! I highly recommend reading it. Plus it relates a lot to The Hunger Games._


End file.
